Toudan Time
by amikawaami
Summary: Remake From Toudan School–Difokuskan pada kehidupan sehari-hari para murid Toudan yang penuh badai sakura dan drama masa kini.
1. Chapter 1

Kanesada merasa ada yang aneh.

Bukan karena pagi ini Kanesada datang dengan baju tidak rapi. Juga bukan karena kaus kaki kanan Kanesada warna merah dan kaus kaki kirinya motif garis-garis.

Tapi karena Toudan dirasanya terlalu sepi.

Seharusnya ada beberapa murid yang terlihat–terutama Toushirou, karena populasinya paling banyak. Seperti Atsushi Toushirou yang suka dadah-dadah dari jendela kelasnya. Atau Namazuo Toushirou yang suka memberikan serangan tidak terduga (baca : melempar kotoran kuda).

Bahkan Yamabushi Kunihiro yang biasanya _stand by_ di pintu masuk Toudan untuk mencegah panjat pagar massal (perbuatan murid terlambat) juga belum ada.

Bukan hanya Toudan. Di rumahnya juga sangat aneh. Kalau biasanya saat Kanesada bangun ia akan menemukan Horikawa memasak di dapur dan Hijikata yang sedang membaca koran edisi minggu lalu, pagi ini saat Kanesada bangun keduanya masih tertidur pulas.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah diam-diam Horikawa sedang membuat kejutan ulang tahun untuk Kanesada? Seperti saat Kanesada masuk ke kelas, tiba-tiba ada hujan kertas warna-warni, suara terompet, banner bertuliskan, _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'_ , lengkap dengan teriakan, _'SURPRISE!'_.

Kemudian muncul Horikawa membawa kue ulang tahun dengan diiringi lagu selamat ulang tahun yang dibawakan AWT48.

Tapi Kanesada ingat, kalau ulang tahunnya sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Lho, dek Kanesada sudah datang, ya?"

Di saat hati Kanesada bimbang memilih tetap masuk ke kelas atau kembali pulang ke rumah, Otegine–tukang bersih-bersih sekolah–datang dan bertanya.

"Hehe, iya." Jawab Kanesada malu-malu. Pakai blushing pula. "Sepertinya saya masuk terlambat, sampai sepi seperti ini. Apa semuanya sudah masuk kelas?"

Otegine terdiam sejenak. Kemudian menghela nafas seraya mengelus dada. Dilihat dari sikapnya, Kanesada semakin yakin apabila hari ini ada yang aneh dengan Toudan.

"Dek Kanesada, ini 'kan hari Minggu."

·

·

Suara jangkrik mengisi keheningan keduanya.

* * *

 **Toudan Time** ~remake from **Toudan School** ~

* * *

 **Pocky**

·

·

"Aku yang ambil duluan, Yagen."

"Atsu, jangan keras kepala. Jelas-jelas aku yang ambil duluan."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yang pertama kali melihatnya dan mengambilnya. Kalian cari yang lain saja."

Yagen, Atsu, dan Midare memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan membunuh. Tangan kanan ketiganya tengah memegang sekotak pocky yang tersisa satu di rak.

Suasana di supermarket seketika terasa hening dan mencekam. Ada awan hitam, kilat, kemudian suara petir. Dan ternyata di luar turun hujan sungguhan.

"Midare, lepas tanganmu duluan." Atsu menatap Midare tajam. "Cari saja yang lain. Ini pertarungan laki-laki, perempuan tidak boleh ikut campur."

"Aku ini laki-laki, bodoh!" Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Atsu. Masa berasal dari orang tua yang sama bisa lupa saudara sendiri? Sebenarnya juga bukan salah Atsu sepenuhnya, salahkan rok Midare yang berkibar.

"Persetan dengan kau laki-laki atau bukan, pokoknya aku yang pertama kali mengambilnya!" Atsu menarik kotak pocky dengan brutal. Ingat kata Ichigo dan kakak-kakak cantik penjaga supermarket : merusak berarti membeli. "Yagen dan Midare cari yang lain sana!"

Yagen diam sejenak. Kemudian melepaskan pegangannya dari pocky incarannya. "Hmph, kalau kupikir lagi, rasanya seperti anak kecil saja memperebutkan makanan. Aku akan cari yang lain."

 _'Musuh tinggal satu!'_

Atsu dan Midare lirik-lirikan.

"Atsu, lepaskan tanganmu dan ikuti Yagen."

"Tidak Midare. Lepas tanganmu duluan."

"Jangan bodoh, Atsu. Kamu ngajak bertengkar, ya?"

"Bukannya Midare yang mengajak bertengkar?"

Peperangan tidak dapat dihindari. Dari botol air mineral hingga susu kemasan kotak dijadikan senjata (dilempar maksudnya). Kakak-kakak cantik penjaga supermarket seketika histeris dan menjerit-jerit. Antara sayang dengan barang jualannya dan takut kena lemparannya.

Yagen hanya diam mengamati pertengkaran saudaranya.

Kemudian mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya.

"Halo? Ichi- _nii_? Midare sama Atsu bertengkar gara-gara pocky."

·

·

Dan pada akhirnya Atsu dan Midare tidak jadi beli apa-apa.

* * *

 **Cerita Rakyat : Pertengkaran Burung Bangau Dan Rubah**

·

·

 **"DIAM!"**

Penggaris kayu dipukulkan ke papan. Suasana kelas 3-A seketika hening. Tidak berani menatap Kogitsunemaru yang kini memasang tampang garang.

"Kerjakan dengan tangan! Bukan dengan mulut!" Seru Kogitsunemaru. "Apa setiap pelajaran kalian semua selalu seperti ini?!"

Tiba-tiba, Tsurumaru–dengan gagah berani dan tubuh bergemetar–mengangkat tangan. "Ta-tapi _sensei_ –"

 **"DIAM!"** Tsurumaru ditunjuk memakai penggaris kayu. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara?!"

"Tadi 'kan _sensei_ tanya! Ya saya jawab!" Emosi.

Hening sejenak. "Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu menjawabnya, 'kan!"

"Salahnya sendiri kenapa bertanya! Saya 'kan jadi menjawab!" Tsurumaru menggebrak meja.

"Tapi kau tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawabnya 'kan!" Penggaris kayu dipukulkan lagi ke papan.

"Karena _sensei_ bertanya, saya jadi punya kewajiban untuk menjawab!" Tsurumaru tidak mau kalah. Enak saja disalahkan. Ini 'kan salah Kogitsunemaru yang bertanya, Tsurumaru jadi ingin menjawab. "Nanti kalau _sensei_ bertanya lagi, lalu semuanya diam, _sensei_ marah. Tapi sekarang _sensei_ bertanya, saya menjawab, _sensei_ marah. _Sensei_ maunya apa sih?"

"Ini pertanyaan yang berbeda! Ini bukan pertanyaan yang harusnya dijawab!"

Akhirnya Tsurumaru mengalah. Mendengus kesal, kemudian duduk manis kembali di tempat duduknya. Bukannya Tsurumaru tidak memiliki jawaban lagi, namun karena tatapan Ichigo yang memelas itu membujuk hati Tsurumaru untuk tenang.

"Nah, kembali ke masalahnya." Kogitsunemaru berdehem. "Memangnya kalian bisa mengerjakan soalnya kalau hanya berbicara saja?!"

Hening.

 **"JAWAB!"**

Tsurumaru berdiri dan mengangkat tangan. " _Sensei_ –"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menjawab?!"

·

·

Sejak saat itu Tsurumaru tidak pernah percaya lagi dengan Kogitsunemaru.

* * *

 **Orang Tua**

·

·

"Jadi Kane- _san_ datang paling pagi?"

Horikawa menahan tawa. Coba kalau keinginannya untuk tertawa lebih besar daripada rasa kasihannya, pasti Horikawa sudah tertawa bersama Kashuu dan Yasusada sekarang. Lagipula, Horikawa juga ingat kata-kata tokoh kartun kesukaan Kanesada yang biasa ditonton setiap pagi : kalau kebanyakan tertawa, nanti kotak tertawamu bisa jadi kering.

"Hijikata pelit sekali." Kanesada mendengus. Masih merasa kesal karena ia datang paling pagi. Masa di rumah pukul 9 sementara di sekolah pukul 6? Lalu kenapa Horikawa tega tidak mengingatkan Kanesada kalau jam di rumah Hijikata belum diganti baterainya?

"Sekedar membeli baterai apa susahnya sih? Dasar pelit. Palingan juga uangnya dihabiskan untuk kencan dengan paman Kondo."

Nagasone di seberang seketika bersin.

"Kalau Okita- _kun_ pasti sudah membenarkannya, ya, Yasusada?" Kashuu memeluk lengan Yasusada. Agak jarang Kashuu seperti ini. "Okita- _kun_ selalu membelikan apa yang kita mau, 'kan ya, Yasusada?"

"Hm." Yamatonokami Yasusada mengangguk-angguk. Mengakui kebaikan hati orang tuanya, Okita Souji. Kasihan sekali kamu Izuminokami Kanesada, bisa punya orang tua macam Hijikata Toushizou. Setidaknya jadilah Horikawa Kunihiro yang selalu menjalani hidupnya dengan sabar dan tetap mengelus dada karena tinggal satu atap dengan dua pria berhati keras.

"Okita- _kun_ selalu menyediakan kue enak setiap pukul 4, lalu mengajak ke taman bermain setiap hari Minggu, bahkan kalau nilai kami bagus, Okita- _kun_ akan memberikan hadiah." Kashuu membusungkan dada bangga. Padahal dadanya rata begitu juga. "Lalu setiap malam, sebelum tidur, Okita-kun selalu membacakan buku cerita."

"Dengar ya. Walaupun Hijikata itu pelit dan suka marah-marah sebenarnya Hijikata itu orangnya baik." Kanesada mulai mencari kelebihan Hijikata untuk dipamerkan. Apa ya? Bisa marah-marah sambil tidur? Itu kelebihan 'kan? Belum tentu semua orang bisa marah-marah sambil tidur 'kan?

"Ya 'kan, Horikawa?"

Horikawa mengangguk-angguk. Menurut. Kalau tidak Kanesada bisa ngamuk.

Dalam hati Horikawa, sebenarnya ia mulai malas. Karena Horikawa tahu, ujung-ujungnya Kanesada akan mengarang cerita apa saja agar terlihat keren. Yang Hijikata bisa terbang ke luar angkasa-lah, yang Hijikata punya pintu kemana saja-lah. Horikawa menyesal kenapa ia tidak pernah menceramahi Kanesada soal kesukaannya menonton kartun di televisi. Akibatnya Kanesada jadi mudah berdelusi; masih percaya kalau titan kolosal itu beneran ada.

"Bulan lalu, saat aku memenangkan turnamen kendo, Hijikata memberikanku hadiah."

"Eh? Hadiah apa?" Kalau Kashuu terkejut itu wajar. "Kau tidak pernah bercerita kalau paman Hijikata memberimu hadiah."

"Huh, itu karena aku tidak ingin terlalu memamerkan kebaikan hati Hijikata." Kanesada melipat tangan. "Kalau banyak orang tahu apabila Hijikata baik hatinya, bisa-bisa banyak orang ingin Hijikata jadi orang tuanya 'kan?"

"Sudah, cerewet. Hadiah apa sih?" Kashuu tidak sabaran.

"Kau ingin tahu, ya?" Giliran Kanesada yang membusungkan dada. "Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kuberitahu."

"Dia memberiku tiga pasang kaos kaki baru. Katanya, punyaku yang lama sudah berlubang sana-sini, jadi ia membelikanku yang baru."

Hening.

"Kanesada, kamu itu bodoh, ya?"

* * *

mad tea party :

halo. toudan time adalah remake dari toudan school. karena sudah lama, jadi lupa semuanya kelas mana. akhirnya diganti pakai alfabet. dan itu lumayan membuat ami sedih. dengan mengandalkan sisa-sisa ingatan ami, ami menulis kembali fanfic yang panjang chapternya tidak ribut macam toudan school ini. selamat menikmati.

ngomong-ngomong, ami membayangkan karakter hijikata dan okita seperti pada hakuouki shinsengumi kitan. karena di hakuouki semuanya tampan dan ami suka yang tampan-tampan.

tambahan : sekedar informasi, toudan adalah sekolah laki-laki. kalau menemukan seseorang berambut panjang, cantik seperti artis, dan pakai rok berkibar-kibar–itu midare toushirou–bukannya ia kesasar, tapi memang midare seperti itu. mohon dimaklumi. sekian. terima kasih.

·

 _amikawa._


	2. Chapter 2

Itu adalah pertemuan yang tidak terduga.

Begitu kata Urashima Kotetsu ketika ditanya sang kakak Nagasone mengenai penyebab tingkah anehnya akhir-akhir ini.

Dengan wajah memerah, sedikit menunduk, dan kalimat terputus-putus. Nagasone bisa menebak jawabannya; adiknya sedang jatuh cinta.

Urashima melanjutkan, apabila seseorang itu memiliki rambut yang panjang, mata biru yang indah, dan manis wajahnya. Belum lagi dengan suaranya yang lembut itu. Urashima merasa seperti meleleh waktu mendengarnya.

Nagasone semakin tertarik mendengar cerita Urashima.

Setelah menyuap teman sekelas Urashima berinsial MS dengan set mangkuk cantik, akhirnya Urashima tahu siapa nama gadis cantik cinta pertamanya itu.

Nagasone menajamkan pendengarannya. Mendengar penuh harap.

Kemudian, dengan wajah memerah, Urashima mengungkap nama gadis tersebut.

"Namanya Midare Toushirou."

Rasanya Nagasone menyesal mendengar cerita adiknya.

* * *

 **Toudan Time** ~remake from **Toudan School** ~

* * *

 **Bertabrakan Yang Jadi Cinta**

·

·

Urashima sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah menengah pertama Toudan.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Tapi tak apalah, datang terlambat sesekali. Rasanya menyenangkan juga berjalan-jalan di lorong sekolahnya ini.

Hingga akhirnya, pertemuan tidak terduga itu terjadi.

Suasana begitu mendukung. Ditemani dengan sakura yang berguguran. Mungkin Tuhan sedang berbaik hati, dengan membuat pertemuan itu terasa ajaib.

 **BRUK!**

Memang pertemuan yang ajaib. Tapi lumayan sakit juga.

"Aduh, aduh."

"Oh-oh! Ma-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!"

Yang pertama kali Urashima lihat adalah tangan. Tangan putih, terlihat lembut, dan mungil. Penasaran siapakah gerangan pemilik tangan bintang iklan pelembap kulit itu, Urashima menengadahkan kepalanya.

 _'Demi kulit kerang ajaib!'_

Seorang Midare Toushirou berdiri tepat berada di hadapannya dengan mengulurkan tangannya. Midare menatap khawatir Urashima yang masih duduk di lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Midare lembut.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." Urashima cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terburu-buru." Midare membungkukkan badannya singkat. "Pasti sakit, ya?"

 _Medium injury_ begini masih ditanya sakit atau nggak? Ini anak cantik-cantik rada geser juga rupanya. "Um, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Urashima berpura-pura untuk strong.

"Ah! Benar juga! Aku harus segera masuk ke kelas!" Midare menepuk dahinya. Cepat-cepat membawa tasnya dan berlari. Saat berlari, ia sempat berbalik sebentar dan melambaikan tangannya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi dulu!"

"Tunggu!" Urashima berusaha untuk mencegah. "Cinta! Eh, siapalah namamu, tunggu!"

Tapi Midare terlanjur pergi. Terlalu jauh hingga tak dapat Urashima gapai. Urashima hanya bisa menatap punggung Midare yang perlahan-lahan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Tunggu! Kau membawa tas bekalku!"

·

·

"Begitu ceritanya."

Urashima memainkan jari-jarinya malu-malu.

"Ia begitu cantik. Sungguh. Bahkan aku yakin Nagasone _nii-chan_ akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya walaupun baru pertama kali bertemu."

Sayangnya dek, kakakmu ini tidak berselera dengan anak sekolah dasar.

"Ng, Urashima?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana jika kuberitahu sesuatu tentang Midare?" Tanya Nagasone berhati-hati. Rasanya kasihan juga kalau Urashima sampai tahu kebenarannya. Tapi karena rasa sayang yang begitu besar pada sang adik, Nagasone akan meluruskannya.

"Apa? Apa? Beritahukan saja semuanya padaku! Semua info tentang Midare, beritahukan saja kepadaku!" Mata Urashima berbinar-binar.

Nagasone menepuk pundak sang adik dengan penuh keprihatinan. Intinya ia sudah memberitahu Urashima tentang kebenarannya, sisanya terserah yang di atas.

"Midare itu laki-laki, lho."

·

·

Urashima menangis di kamar.

* * *

 **Titipan**

·

·

"Hm..."

Tsurumaru menautkan alis saat menatap secarik kertas yang diberikan Mitsutada sesaat sebelum ia berangkat ke supermarket tadi.

"Tsurutsuru, Micchan tadi titip apa?" Taikogane yang menemani Tsurumaru ke supermarket menarik-narik jaket hoodie putih Tsurumaru.

"Ng? Sebenarnya aku juga sedang bingung apa yang dititipkan Mitsubou tadi."

Taikogane berjinjit untuk mengintip isi kertas tersebut beberapa menit. "Heh? Micchan titip _'ke'_?"

"Nah, itu dia. Mana mungkin Mitsubou titip _'ke'_ , 'kan? Memangnya _'ke'_ itu benda apa?"

"Dia terburu-buru waktu menulisnya. Mungkin belum selesai. Kalau mengirim pesan, handphone milikku ketinggalan di rumah."

"Ng... Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke rumah, Tsurutsuru?" Taikogane seketika menjadi gelisah.

"Tidak, tidak. Terlalu repot. Rumah dan supermarket jaraknya jauh. Kalau kita kembali lagi, bisa capek." Tolak Tsurumaru. "Sebaiknya kita–"

"Taikogane!"

 _'Suara ini!'_

"Oh, Yagen!" Taikogane membalas lambaian tangan Yagen yang berjalan masuk ke dalam supermarket bersama Atsu.

 _'Adiknya Ichigo, Yagen Toushirou!'_ Mata Tsurumaru terbelalak lebar. Ia masih ingat kalau Yagen Toushirou ini punya dendam pada dirinya. Sejujurnya, Tsurumaru sendiri tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang pernah ia lakukan hingga tantou tertua itu begitu berambisi mematahkannya jadi dua. Yang pasti, kalau sudah bertemu Yagen, ini gawat.

"Wah, jarang sekali kita bertemu di luar sekolah, ya 'kan Yagen?" Taikogane menyambut dengan hangat.

"Ya, ini suatu kebetulan sekali." Yagen tersenyum. Terlihat berwibawa. Jarang sekali ada anak sekolah dasar yang punya senyum keren dan suara setegas Yagen Toushirou begitu. Makannya apa sih, waktu kecil?

"Bertemu dengan Tsurumaru- _san_ juga kebetulan sekali, ya."

Tsurumaru langsung bergidik ngeri waktu Yagen menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya itu berbeda dengan yang ditunjukkan pada Taikogane; itu senyuman pembunuh!

Pasti terlintas, kenapa Tsurumaru bisa setakut itu pada anak kecil? Coba tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang, saksi dari kekejaman usaha Yagen dalam melenyapkan Tsurumaru. Tsurumaru tahu, kalau hubungannya dan Ichigo tidak direstui sepenuhnya oleh adik-adik Toushirou. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan disadisi seperti ini.

Oh. Apakah kesalahan yang membuatnya diburu Yagen itu adalah berpacaran dengan Ichigo?

"I-iya, ya. Kebetulan." Dalam hatinya, Tsurumaru berharap ia masih bisa pulang dalam keadaan hidup, segar, tanpa damage. "Tapi kami sedang sibuk. Ayo, Sada- _chan_ , kita cari titipan Misubou."

"Tapi Tsurutsuru, mungkin saja Yagen tahu titipan apa yang dimaksud Micchan." Taikogane menolak. "Bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuannya?"

 **JDERR!**

Kata wiki dan didukung beberapa sumber, ada 7 dewa keberuntungan di Jepang yang disebut _shichi fukujin_. Ebishuten, Daikokuten, sampai Benzaiten. Tapi Tsurumaru tidak tahu harus meminta keberuntungan pada -ten yang mana.

 _'Semuanya boleh deh! Yang penting tolong buat anak kecil ini pergi! Mungkin aku terlalu tampan, keren, dan usil, tapi mohon maafkan segala kesalahanku itu!'_

"Titipan?"

"Ya, Micchan meminta kami untuk membelikan sesuatu. Tapi, di kertas titipannya, hanya ada tulisan _'ke'_." Jelas Taikogane. "Handphone Tsurutsuru ketinggalan. Dan kalau kami kembali, jaraknya terlalu jauh."

"Wah, kita juga nggak bawa handphone lho!" Atsu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berdiri-berdiri itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ambil saja semua benda berawalan _'ke'_?" Terobosan cerdas berasal dari Yagen. Rasanya tidak percuma juga kalau meminta bantuannya. Toh, katanya Yagen ini yang paling pintar (dan untungnya normal) di keluarganya dan sekolah.

"Memang bagus, sih. Tapi bukannya repot kalau membeli banyak? Kalau Date tahu pengeluarannya banyak, kita berdua bisa dipiting." Ucapan Tsurumaru diamini Taikogane. Insiden dipiting Date dua minggu lalu masih membekas. Lain kali nggak-nggak lagi.

"Ini satu-satunya jalan keluar, Tsurumaru- _san_." Yagen membenarkan kacamatanya yang tiba-tiba bersinar. Lebih terang dari lampu yang terang terus. Mungkin selain untuk gaya, kacamata Yagen bisa buat lampu. "Kentang, ketimun, kecambah, dan–"

"Dan banyak _'ke'_ lainnya. Berjuang, ya. Kami juga harus belanja titipannya Zuo- _nii_."

Setelah dadah-dadahan lima menit dan sampai jumpa besok lagi, akhirnya Taikogane dan Tsurumaru segera melaksanakan saran dari Yagen : beli saja semua benda yang berawalan _'ke'_. Kalau sudah, pulang.

·

·

"Kami pulang!"

"Selamat datang." Mitsutada menyambut hangat lengkap dengan celemek _handmade_ dari Ookurikara (percaya nggak percaya, itu hadiah ulang tahun). "Maaf ya, kalian pasti kerepotan dengan titipan dariku. Niatnya aku ingin menyusul kalian, tapi nasinya tidak bisa ditinggal."

"Tidak apa-apa! Teman Sada-chan membantu kami." Tsurumaru meletakkan satu kantung plastik besar ke atas meja. "Ia menyarankan kami untuk membeli semua barang berawalan 'ke'. Jadi kami membeli kentang, ketimun, dan masih banyak lagi."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa Micchan?"

"Yang aku titip itu–bubuk kare, lho?"

·

·

Mitsutada dipiting Tsurumaru.

* * *

 **Latihan Bersama Kakak-Kakak Klub Kendo**

·

·

"Latihan bersama?"

"Di klub kendo Toudan?"

Hirano dan Maeda saling berpandangan beberapa saat. Kemudian tatapan mereka kembali tertuju pada selebaran yang baru diberikan Kashuu.

"Iya, akan ada latihan bersama untuk adik-adik kelas 1 sampai 3 sekolah dasar di dojo klub kendo Toudan bersama para anggota." Kashuu menjelaskan sekali lagi. "Kalian bisa berlatih bersama siapa saja yang kalian inginkan selama hari itu."

Hirano dan Maeda menatap Kashuu takut-takut. Yasusada di belakang memegang tumpukan selebaran tidak perduli.

"Ng... Kata Ichi- _nii_ , kami tidak boleh menerima pemberian dari orang yang tidak kami kenal." Ucap Hirano.

"Kami juga tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kami kenal." Kembarannya Maeda melanjutkan.

 **TUHAN.**

Kashuu menengok ke belakang. Memelototi Yasusada yang memandang udara. Kemudian berusaha mengirim telepati.

 _'Bantu aku menjelaskannya pada anak-anak ini, bodoh!'_

Sayangnya, karena ada gangguan sinyal dan ketidak pekaan Yasusada, telepati ini tidak sampai.

Kashuu mengelus dada.

Kebagian menyebar selebaran itu tidak enak. Apalagi kalau bersama Yamatonokami Yasusada yang kadang bisa pura-pura tidak perdulian. Lagipula menyebar selebaran dengan foto Nagasone memakai jubah shinsengumi berkibar-kibar seperti ini bukannya membuat anak-anak kecil tertarik, malah takut.

' _Ih! Gorilla apa itu yang bisa foto!',_ kalau Kashuu mengatakan pada Nagasone ada anak kelas 3 yang bilang begitu, nyawa anak kelas 3 itu bisa terancam.

Latihan bersama yang diselenggarakan klub kendo Toudan ini salah satu dari bentuk promosi mereka. Agar murid-murid kelas 1 sampai 3 berminat untuk bergabung dengan klub kendo saat mereka kelas 4 nanti. Selain latihan bersama, salah satu bentuk promosi klub kendo adalah para shinsengumi berlari di koridor, dengan telanjang dada, dan mengayunkan shinai. Baru setengah dijelaskan, ide Nagasone ini langsung ditolak anggota shinsengumi.

Mungkin Horikawa bisa ber- _Kya! Kya! Kane_ -san! karena melihat Kanesada yang telanjang dada itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan harga diri shinsengumi setelahnya?

Kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Adik-adik, kalian adik dari Ichigo Hitofuri, ya?" Tanya Kashuu.

Hirano dan Maeda mengangguk takut-takut. Ini karena berita pencabulan anak sedang marak. Ichigo sering bercerita kalau om-om itu suka anak-anak, apalagi yang lucu-lucu dan manis-manis macam Toushirou. Jadi harus waspada.

"Ichi- _nii_ itu anggota klub kendo. Coba tanyakan pada Ichi-nii. Kalian juga bisa lho, minta diajari Ichi-nii waktu latihan bersama nanti." Kashuu memperjelas. "Kalian bilang saja, _'Ichi-_ nii _, ini dari Kashuu Kiyomitsu_ nii-chan _yang cantik!',_ pasti Ichi- _nii_ kenal!"

"Benarkah?" Hirano memastikan.

"Hm, hm. Nah, bawa selebaran ini, tunjukan pada Ichi- _nii_ , dan katakan seperti yang Kashuu _nii-chan_ katakan tadi. Oke?" Kashuu mengedip sebelah matanya. Hirano kira itu karena Kashuu kelilipan, tapi Hirano sering lihat Midare mengedip sebelah matanya juga waktu selfie. Pasti untuk gaya.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Terima kasih, ya, Kashuu _nii-chan._ "

"Sama-sama."

Setelah dadah-dadahan pada Hirano dan Maeda, Yasusada dipiting Kashuu.

·

·

Hari latihan bersama tiba.

Dojo klub kendo dipenuhi anak-anak manis kelas 1 sampai 3. Horikawa yang memang suka dengan anak-anak manis (tapi cintanya Horikawa hanya untuk Kanesada, sekedar konfirmasi) tidak berhenti ber- _Kya! Kya!_ dan menunjuk-nunjuk anak yang menurutnya manis pada Kanesada.

"Nah, adik-adik sekalian!" Nagasone berdeham. "Hari ini kita akan latihan bersama! Adik-adik bisa berlatih pada kakak-kakak yang adik-adik sukai!"

" _Tantou_ dan _wakizashi_ anggota klub kendo-pun juga bisa berlatih dengan senior. Di akhir latihan nanti, para kakak-kakak akan menunjukkan kebolehan mereka dengan bertanding. Kami harap, adik-adik sekalian menikmati latihan bersama ini!"

"Kakak-kakak? Adik-adik?" Hachisuka dari kejauhan mengerinyit.

Latihan bersama dimulai. Para murid kelas 1 sampai 3 terlihat mulai memilih kakak yang akan mengajari mereka nanti.

Kashuu dan Yasusada tengah mengajari tantou bernama Imanotsurugi. Kousetsu dan Souza membujuk adiknya Sayo untuk berlatih dengannya, tapi rupanya lebih memilih dengan Ookurikara. Kemudian Hakata yang berlatih dengan Hasebe.

Dan ada juga Ichigo yang jadi rebutan adik-adiknya.

 **"AKU MAUNYA SAMA ICHI- _NII_!"**

 **"NGGAK! NGGAK! AKU YANG SAMA ICHI- _NII_!"**

"Aku sama Ichi- _nii_."

"A-aku juga ingin bersama Ichi- _nii_."

"Maeda, Hirano, Gokotai, dan Akita. Ichi- _nii_ tidak bisa melatih kalian bersamaan." Ichigo berhati-hati menjelaskannya. Kalau lidahnya terpeleset, dojo bisa ribut dengan suara tangis adik-adiknya. "Bagaimana kalau dengan Tsurumaru- _dono_? Kalian sudah kenal Tsurumaru- _dono_ , 'kan? Tsurumaru- _dono_ orangnya baik. Kalian pasti senang latihan dengannya."

Tsurumaru tersenyum.

"Nggak, nggak. Kelihatannya seram." Hirano memeluk kaki Ichigo. "Takut."

Senyum Tsurumaru memudar.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau latihan bersama Horikawa _nii-chan_ dan Kanesada _nii-chan_?"

Horikawa dan Kanesada tiba-tiba muncul. Ichigo melihatnya seperti pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya.

Adik-adik Ichigo menatap Horikawa dan Kanesada takut-takut.

"Horikawa _nii-chan_ dan Kanesada _nii-chan_ akan sangat senang sekali mengajari adik-adik Ichigo Hitofuri- _san_." Horikawa tersenyum lembut. "Hirano dan Maeda, mau?"

Hirano dan Maeda berpandangan. Kemudian mengangguk-angguk.

Horikawa ber- _Kya! Kya!_ lagi.

·

·

Sesuai yang dikatakan Nagasone, pada akhir latihan bersama, anggota klub kendo akan bertanding. Niatnya sih Kashuu melawan Yasusada. Dengan alasan karena pertandingan mereka berdua selalu seru, panas, dan ramai (ramai yang ke rumah sakit maksudnya). Namun, dikarenakan tidak ada asuransi ataupun jaminan bisa selamat saat menonton pertandingan Okita-gumi ini, akhirnya digantikan dengan Horikawa melawan Namazuo.

" _Te yā–!_ " Horikawa menyerang, Namazuo dengan sigap menghindar.

" _Heaaa!_ " Teriakan Namazuo tak kalah bersemangat. Sayangnya teriakan bersemangat ini tidak seimbang dengan ayunannya. Horikawa hanya kena sedikit.

" _Osoi yo!_ " Horikawa meledek.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Horikawa agak-agak takut melawan Namazuo. Namazuo dan kotoran kudanya itu sudah seperti legenda di Toudan. Kalau tiba-tiba Horikawa lengah, kemudian Namazuo melempar kotoran kuda, bagaimana? Dan di saat Horikawa sedang ber-Iuh, iuh itu Namazuo akan menyerang Horikawa sampai several injury dan kalah. HORIKAWA TIDAK MAU!

" _Sokoda!_ " Namazuo menyerang lagi. Kali ini Horikawa kena, karena ia lengah sungguhan.

Kalah?

Tidak! Tidak! Horikawa tidak boleh kalah! Apalagi di hadapan kakaknya Yamanbagiri, di hadapan shinsengumi–terutama Izuminokami Kanesada. Horikawa tidak boleh kalah!

Ingat apa yang pernah Kane-san katakan padamu, Horikawa! Ingat saat itu Kane-san melempar jubah shinsengumi ke padamu! Ingat saat rambut Kane-san berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari! Ingat saat itu dada bidang Kane-san terekspos! Ingat!

 _'Kunihiro, 'kan aku sudah bilang pakai pewangi yang warnanya biru!'_

Horikawa jadi ingat kalau Kanesada tidak pernah memberinya kata-kata bermakna untuk diingat-ingat di saat seperti ini.

 _"Warui, boku mo kekkō jadōde ne!"_

Pertandingan di akhiri dengan Namazuo yang _medium injury,_ sorakan, dan tangisan haru Horikawa Kunihiro.

Latihan bersama hari ini–berlangsung dengan sukses.

* * *

mad tea party :

hai, hai. ami disini.

sebenarnya chapter kali ini sempat baru jadi setengah. sisanya ami kerjakan dengan terinspirasi dari episode hanamaru kemarin.

iyah, masa yah si kashuu itu yah, nangisnya manis banget. terus waktu kanesada ngelempar jubahnya ke horikawa waktu awakening.

untuk dialog-dialog horikawa dan namazuo (yang te ya sama heaaa sama sokoda itu) diambil dan diterjemahkan dari wikia. terima kasih wikia.

dan selamat untuk uguisumaru yang akhirnya ookanehira pulang. penantianmu duduk di teras sambil minum teh selama beberapa tahun itu tidak sia-sia.

Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan : kane-san itu penyuka kartun garis keras lho. jangan remehkan. salah satu kelebihannya, bisa hapal dialog tokoh kartun.

terima kasih ya untuk reviewnya!

untuk yang sudah membaca dan review, terima kasih ya. ami tidak memaksa untuk harus review kok. ada yang baca fanfic thriller begini ami sudah senang kok. sampai jumpa.

 _·_

 _amikawa_.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuaca cerah. Matahari bersinar terik. Kelas 3-A sekolah menengah pertama Toudan sedang bermain baseball di lapangan. Beberapa ada yang menonton di pinggir atau bawah pohon, menunggu giliran.

Terlihat di bawah sebuah pohon dengan dedaunan rimbun, ada Namazuo dan Honebami.

"Haaahh..." Namazuo menghembuskan nafas. Honebami yang duduk di sebelahnya segera mengambil tindakan; tutup mulut dan hidung.

"Ada apa, Namazuo?" Tanya Honebami. Heran dengan kembarannya yang tiba-tiba jadi tidak bersemangat. Padahal seingatnya Namazuo masih melempar kotoran kuda tadi pagi, seperti normalnya ia. "Tidak seperti biasanya melihatmu lemas seperti ini."

"Aku 'kan juga ingin main baseball." Jawaban Namazuo seakan memecahkan teka-teki silang Honebami. "Habisnya aku kalah hompimpa dengan Urashima. Jadi aku giliran terakhir deh."

"Sebegitu inginnya, ya?"

Namazuo mengangguk-angguk.

Tak lama kemudian, Urashima datang ke arah Namazuo dan Honebami dengan membawa tongkat baseball.

"Hei! Aku ingin beristirahat dulu. Namazuo, kau mau menggantikanku?"

"Mau!" Mata Namazuo berkilau-kilau lagi. Semangat hidup sudah kembali lagi. Namazuo segera mengambil tongkat baseball dari Urashima dan berlari menuju base.

"Honebami, kau yang mengambil bolanya ya!"

Honebami mengangguk.

"Namazuo Toushirou sudah siap! Ayo!"

"Baiklah, aku lempar bolanya." Yang melempar adalah Monoyoshi Sadamune. "Eit!"

Bola melesat ke arah Namazuo. Namazuo mempererat genggamannya pada tongkat baseball. Mengarahkan seluruh kekuatan pada tongkat baseball itu dan mengayunkannya.

"Heaaa!"

 **TAK!**

Bola berhasil dipukul Namazuo. Namazuo berlari menuju base lain. Sementara Honebami berusaha menangkap bola.

Namun kesialan tak dapat ditolak, untung sepupunya donal bebek sedang pergi ke luar kota.

 **PRANG!**

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Itu... Bukannya kelasnya Ichi- _nii_ , ya, Namazuo?" Honebami memecah keheningan.

·

·

Yang tidak mereka ketahui, bola itu baru saja mengenai kepala Kogitsunemaru hingga pingsan.

* * *

 **Toudan Time** ~remake from **Toudan Schoo** l~

* * *

 **Saat Sekolah Dasar : Kashuu Dan Yasusada**

·

·

"Ingat, jika lampu merah, berhenti. Dan lampu hijau, jalan."

Okita tersenyum menatap Kashuu dan Yasusada. Hari ini adalah hari pertama kedua pedangnya itu bersekolah di sekolah dasar Toudan. Rasanya sedih juga melepas kepergian mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Jangan ikuti orang yang tidak dikenal. Dan jangan mampir kemana-mana." Okita memberikan beberapa nasihat sebagai bekal. Sayangnya itu tidak bisa dimakan. Hanya bisa diingat. Itupun kalau bisa diingat. "Setibanya di sekolah nanti, jangan nakal. Turuti kata _sensei_."

"Baik!" Yasusada menjawab semangat. Kashuu di sebelahnya masih merengut memegangi tas ransel merah mengkilat dengan gantungan Sailor Moon memberi hukuman.

Melihat Kashuu yang merengut, Okita jadi heran. "Kenapa, Kashuu?"

"Kashuu tidak mau sekolah." Jawab Kashuu mutlak. "Kashuu mau di rumah saja. Mau sama papa."

Panggilan ini berubah menjadi _'Okita-_ kun _'_ ketika Kashuu semakin besar. Penyebabnya, jangan tanya.

"Oh, begitu." Rasa sedih kembali menyelimuti Okita. Lihat, Kashuu kecil yang manja dan penakut ini tidak mau berpisah dengannya. "Tapi, kalau Kashuu tidak mau sekolah, Kashuu tidak akan menjadi pintar. Tidak bisa menulis kanji, membaca dengan fasih, berhitung. Kashuu tidak mau 'kan?"

Kashuu menggeleng.

"Nah, karena itu Kashuu harus sekolah. Agar Kashuu jadi pintar. Mengerti?"

Okita memeluk Kashuu sebagai bentuk memberi semangat.

"Ng?"

Ini–apa yang basah-basah?

"Okita- _kun_ , Kashuu ngompol."

·

·

Hari pertama masuk sekolah dasar Toudan, hanya Yasusada saja yang berangkat.

* * *

 **Saat Sekolah Dasar : Horikawa (Ditemani Kanesada)**

·

·

"Ini hari pertama Hori masuk sekolah dasar 'kan?"

Hijikata menyerahkan ransel warna hitam pada Horikawa. Kemudian mengusap-usap puncak kepala Horikawa yang pada saat itu sedang masa-masa _kawaii_ -nya (sebenarnya Horikawa tidak pernah sadar kalau ia pernah _kawaii_ juga).

"Mm, mm." Horikawa mengangguk-angguk. Semangat untuk sekolah terpancar jelas di matanya. Hijikata jadi senang. Beda sekali dengan Kanesada yang setiap mau sekolah harus dikasih uang dulu baru semangat. Minta tumbal.

"Kanesada, hati-hati saat membawa Horikawa menyebrang. Kalau lampu berwarna merah menyala, kalian harus berhenti. Dan kalau lampu berwarna hijau menyala, kalian boleh jalan." Ucap Hijikata memperingatkan soal menyebrang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dan Kanesada, ingat. Jangan melempar batu ke anjing tetangga sebelah. Kau tidak ingin dikejar-kejar lagi 'kan?"

Kanesada cepat-cepat mengeluarkan kerikil dari dalam sakunya.

"Kalian harus tetap bersama. Kanesada, gandeng tangan Horikawa. Jangan sampai terlepas."

"Tenang! Kanesada- _sama_ ini pasti akan menjaga Horikawa!" Ucap Kanesada percaya diri.

Setelah besar, Kanesada sudah lupa kalau ia pernah menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai _Ou-sama_ dan Kanesada- _sama_. Bahkan tidak akan makan kalau tidak dirayu, _'Kanesada-_ sama _yang ganteng, ayo makan dong'._

"Kanesada, kamu ingat jalan ke sekolah dan jalan pulangnya 'kan?" Hijikata bertanya pada anaknya. "Jangan-jangan setelah liburan panjang kamu jadi lupa jalan ke sekolah."

Boro-boro jalan ke sekolah, jalan ke toko kue di perempatan saja Kanesada sudah lupa.

"Huh! Jangan remehkan Kanesada- _sama_! Kanesada- _sama_ masih ingat!" Kanesada menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga.

"Benar?"

"Benar!"

"Tidak akan tersesat?"

"Uh–tidak kok!"

"Baiklah, ini waktunya kalian berangkat."

"Ayo, Hori! Jangan sampai kita terlambat!" Kanesada menggandeng tangan Horikawa dan mengajaknya berlari.

"Hei! Jangan berlari! Hati-hati di jalan! Jadi anak baik!"

·

·

"Kane- _san_?"

"Apa sih Hori?" Kanesada menggeret tangan Horikawa gelisah dengan kepala yang sedari tadi menengok kanan-kiri.

"Kita sudah memutari jalan ini sampai tiga kali lho. Kane- _san_ lupa jalan ke sekolah ya?"

·

·

Kalau saja saat itu tidak bertemu Okita Souji, mungkin Kanesada dan Horikawa akan terus berputar di jalan yang sama.

* * *

 **Permintaan Terakhir**

·

·

Pertarungan sengit antara Tsurumaru Kuninaga dan Akashi Kuniyuki. Saat ini Kuniyuki lebih unggul daripada Tsurumaru.

Karena terlalu lelah setelah pulang dari jalan-jalan, kondisi Tsurumaru tidak terlalu fit. Namun Tsurumaru masih memaksakan untuk bersekolah dan melakukan kegiatan klub. Padahal Ichigo selaku _waifu_ sudah memperingatkan.

Di pinggir, Ichigo melihat dengan mata menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Sementara Yagen yang biasanya tidak begitu akrab dengan keluarga Rai tiba-tiba berpihak pada keluarga Rai.

"Patahkan jadi dua Kuniyuki- _san_! Patahkan jadi dua!" Yagen bersorak sadis. Gotou, Shinano, dan Atsu mengerinyit dan membatin hal yang sama : kenapa Yagen bisa sesemangat ini?

"Aarghh!"

 **BRAK!**

Tsurumaru tumbang. Terbaring di lantai. _Shinai_ berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Sudah sekian.

"Tsurumaru- _dono_!" Ichigo reflek bangkit dan berlari menuju Tsurumaru yang tidak berdaya. Seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari kolam disuruh jalan di daratan.

"I-Ichi..."

"Tsurumaru- _dono_! Bertahanlah!" Rupanya Ichigo terlalu banyak melihat sinetron. "Jangan pergi! Tsurumaru- _dono_ masih banyak hutang pada Uguisumaru- _dono_!"

Uguisumaru yang dibicarakan sedang izin tidak masuk untuk menyambut kepulangan Ookanehira.

"Ichi, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi." Tsurumaru terbatuk. "Aku akan pergi."

"Tidak!" Mata Ichigo berkaca-kaca. "Memangnya Tsurumaru- _dono_ mau kemana?"

"Eh?"

Suara jangkrik mengisi keheningan.

"Aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Aku akan meninggalkanmu lebih dulu." Lanjut Tsurumaru. "Maaf."

"Tidak!"

Suasana di sekitar Tsurumaru dan Ichigo seketika menjadi haru. Kalau yang lainnya sih, menikmati pemandangan ini seperti drama di televisi.

Terlalu haru sampai Tsurumaru dan Ichigo lupa kalau Kuniyuki masih berdiri di dekat mereka menjadi obat nyamuk. _Nguungg, nguuung._

"Ichi, aku punya permintaan terakhir untukmu." Nafas Tsurumaru terengah. "Mendekatlah."

Ichigo mendekatkan telinganya ke arah bibir Tsurumaru.

Tsurumaru berbisik.

"Tolong hapuskan _history browser_ di handphone-ku yah."

·

·

Tsurumaru dirawat di rumah sakit selama lima hari.

* * *

Cita-Cita

·

·

"Semua sudah mengumpulkan angketnya?"

Kogitsunemaru bertanya pada seisi kelas 3-A.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ini sebabnya kenapa aku tidak suka setiap angket ini dibagikan." Kogitsunemaru menatap tumpukan angket di mejanya. "Setiap kelas 3, dibagikan angket yang menanyakan tentang cita-cita kalian setelah lulus nanti."

"Hanya saja kenapa banyak sekali yang mengisinya dengan asal-asalan?"

Hening. Suram. Awan hitam, kilat, petir, di luar hujan sungguhan. Setengah badan _teru-teru bouzu_ yang digantung di jendela kelas tiba-tiba hilang. Hanya tersisa kepala. Menyeramkan.

"Setidaknya isi dengan normal apa salahnya? Melanjutkan ke universitas, jadi insinyur, jadi pegawai, dan masih banyak lainnya. Hidup kalian suram sekali sampai tidak punya cita-cita, ya?"

Hening.

"Aku akan mengeceknya."

 **·**

 **Akashi Kuniyuki :** Aku ingin hidup santai tanpa digganggu siapapun.

·

"Ini dia!" Kogitsunemaru menggebrak meja. "Kenapa selalu ada murid seperti ini?! Lagipula maksudmu hidup santai itu apa?!"

 **·**

 **Tsurumaru Kuninaga :** Semoga aku tidak menjadi seperti Date Masamune yang suka ketawa sendiri.

·

"Hah?! Memangnya kau menulis permohonan tanabata?!"

 **·**

 **Kousetsu Samonji :** Bersama dengan kedua adikku dengan tentram dan damai.

·

"Ini juga! Sebenarnya kalian menulis cita-cita atau permohonan tanabata?!"

·

 **Shishiou :** Aku tidak ingin menjadi guru.

·

"Kenapa ditulis?!"

 **·**

 **Uguisumaru :** Pergi ke universitas yang sama dengan Ookanehira.

·

"..."

* * *

 **Kashuu Dan Yasusada**

·

·

"Nikkari, anak kelas 1 itu sering sekali bersama Juzumaru- _sensei_ , ya."

Kashuu yang duduk di dekat jendela bisa melihat Juzumaru yang berjalan bersama Nikkari.

"Tentu saja. Mereka sama-sama dari keluarga Aoe 'kan." Yasusada duduk di depan Kashuu. Menutupi separuh wajah dengan buku matematika yang tebalnya hampir sama dengan kamus bahasa. "Lagipula Kashuu, diam saja apa susahnya sih?"

"Aku hanya penasaran." Kashuu menyibakkan rambutnya. "Habisnya mereka selalu bersama. Aku sempat mengira kalau mereka berpacaran lho."

"Bukannya Nikkari berhubungan dengan guru ilmu sosial namanya Ishikirimaru?" Yasusada memelankan suara. " _Oodachi_ keluarga Sanjou yang punya kuil besar di daerah mana begitu. Ada yang bilang kalau Ishikirimaru- _sensei_ juga melakukan penyucian disana."

"Borjuis dong." Kashuu tidak bisa membayangkan kekayaan keluarga Sanjou. Yang katanya kalau si bungsu Imanotsurugi ingin beli mainan saja harus ke pabriknya, yang katanya kalau pintu rumah macet tidak bisa digeser beli rumah baru, yang katanya kalau ferrari disana hanya jadi taman bermainnya kucing.

"Beruntung sekali. Aku juga ingin punya pacar kaya seperti itu."

"Kashuu, kamu itu bodoh sekali." Ledek Yasusada. "Masa pacaran hanya melihat karena mereka kaya? Pacaran itu harusnya didasari dengan rasa cinta."

"Hmph."

"Aku dengar katanya sedang ada konflik di keluarga Kotetsu, keluarganya Nagasone- _taichou_." Ucap Yasusada. "Kau tahu Hachisuka Kotetsu dari kelas sebelah 'kan? Yang sukanya pakai gelang emas berlebih itu? Dia sedang bertengkar dengan Nagasone- _taichou_.".

Mata Kashuu melebar. "Heh? Benarkah?"

"Iya. Hachisuka Kotetsu mengusir Nagasone- _taichou_ keluar dari kediaman Kotetsu." Yasusada memperjelas. "Pengusirannya seru sekali. Nagasone- _taichou_ mandi garam. Sementara Hachisuka Kotetsu dipegangi 3 orang biar tidak liar melempar garam."

"Lalu? Lalu? Jadinya bagaimana? Nagasone- _taichou_ jadi keluar?" Kashuu antusias. Mendengar cerita Yasusada mulai membuat Kashuu merasa dunia sudah seperti sinetron.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana selanjutnya." Jawaban Yasusada menghilangkan rasa antusias Kashuu. Suasana seketika menjadi sangat kering. "Tapi, ada berita yang lebih menarik. Berita ini kudapat dari murid kelas 3."

"Apa? Apa?" Mulut Kashuu megap-megap.

"Nakigitsune, adik Ichigo Hitofuri- _san_ di kelas sebelah itu dikabarkan..."

"Dikabarkan apa? Apa?" Jantung Kashuu berdetak lebih cepat. Ini bukan tanda jatuh cinta, tapi terlalu penasaran. "Apa?"

"Orang ketiga dalam hubungan Kogitsunemaru-sensei dan Mikazuki-sensei!"

 **"HAH!"**

 **TAK! TAK!**

Dua penghapus papan tulis mendarat dengan mulus ke kepala Kashuu dan Yasusada.

"Ini waktunya pelajaran! Bukan waktunya berbicara!" Tangan kanan Kogitsunemaru sudah siap melempar sepatu.

"Berdiri di luar!"

·

·

Pada kenyataannya, separuh dari berita yang disebarkan Kashuu berasal dari Yasusada.

* * *

mad tea party :

halo. ami disini.

sebenarnya ami sempat bingung sama pembagian kelas. karena ami nulisnya seenak jidat, jadinya hori dan nikkari itu kelas 1 sma dan wakizashi lainnya masih smp.

ami baru sadar waktu nulis ulang ini. lho terus kalau hori sma terus zuo kenapa smp? karena pikir ami kalau wakizashi itu di smp aja. gelap deh.

Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan : request fanfic?

hm. mungkin bisa. tapi kalau ami nulis angst, pasti ceritanya biasa sekali. karena ami nggak bisa nulis yang sedih-sedih (yang niatnya comedy sama romance aja masih ababubabu). ami juga belum tentu bisa langsung ngerjain.

jadi maaf ya. ng soalnya ami nggak jamin bisa langsung jadi atau bahkan bisa jadi. terima kasih!

68 : salam telolet juga yah. aduh keranjingan telolet semua yah.

iya kita samaan. masa hanamaru sudah selesai, yang satunya lagi masih tahun 2017. ami nggak kuat nunggunya. memasukkan scene anime ke fanfic? boleh juga ya. terima kasih untuk masukannya!

Tefu Choi : wa ada tsurichi! (tebar sakura)

hoho kalau yasou sih sudah ada mentahannya (hah). tapi sekedar spoiler, ini bukan yasou juga ada hasebe nya juga. terima kasih ya sudah mau nunggu dan review!

Satou Ayumu : wah ami seneng kalau bisa buat ketawa (genrenya sudah mirip thriller sih). iya! ami akan semangat buat nulis, makasih dukungannya!

terakhir, terima kasih sekali lagi untuk yang sudah review, follow, favorite, dan baca. terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca fanfic ini, semoga kita bisa sahut-sahutan di mad tea party ini yah.

sampai jumpa!

 _·_

 _amikawa_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Toudan Time** ~remake from **Toudan Schoo** l~

* * *

 **Kenapa Punyaku Nggak Ada**

·

·

"Hasebe."

Hasebe menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya Souza Samonji memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hasebe dengan tetap mempertahankan _image_ _cool_ tapi tetap _hot_ (apakah sebenarnya Hasebe adalah dispenser?). Tidak tahukah kalian kalau mempertahankan _image_ di saat perut keroncongan itu seperti cobaan? Hasebe menahan diri lari ke kantin.

"Apa kau ingin ke kantin?"

Dilihat dari Hasebe yang berdiri di waktu istirahat juga sudah tahu 'kan? Mutsunokami yang kecepatan berpikirnya di bawah rata-rata anak TK saja pasti bisa tahu. Yah, kecuali kalau imajinasinya luas seperti Shishiou–kakak kelas–Hasebe bisa dikira macam-macam.

"Iya."

"Sebenarnya–aku membuat bekal untukmu."

Jantung Hasebe berdetak cepat. Rasa lapar di perut sudah dilupakan dan digantikan dengan gagal jantung.

Souza membuatkan bekal untuknya? Oh, tunggu-tunggu. Adegan ini terlalu norak. Sudah ada banyak di televisi dan orang-orang sudah bosan. Kenapa memberikan bekal masih ada di jaman yang kalau mau tidur saja pakai make up dulu? Hasebe kira keberadaan memberikan bekal itu sudah punah.

Atau jadi trend lagi?

"Ini." Souza memberikan kotak bekal berwarna hitam pada Hasebe. "Aku membuatnya sendiri. Aku harap kau menyukainya."

 _'Hayo, Hasebe. Masa kamu tega menolak bekal pemberian Souza?_ Handmade _lagi.'_

"Te-terima kasih."

Hasebe kembali duduk di tempatnya. Ia mengatur nafas sejenak. Kemudian membuka tutup bekalnya.

 _'Hm. Tampilannya menarik. Disusun dengan rapi sekali.'_ Batin Hasebe yang memandang bekal buatan Souza dengan curiga. _'Ini tidak ada racunnya 'kan? Sianida? Ah, tidak! Dia pasti tahu kalau racun itu sudah terlalu sering dipakai di TV, pasti dia pakai racun jenis baru! Kapur barus?'_

Hentikan semua kecurigaan ini. Singkatnya, setelah perang batin 5 menit, Hasebe berhenti berburuk sangka. Mau makan bekal saja pakai curiga. Ini bukan sinetron. Hasebe baru sadar.

 **HAP!**

Suapan pertama. Dikunyah 33 kali sesuai kewajiban.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Souza. "Apakah rasanya enak?"

"Ya. Ini enak sekali." Hasebe kembali menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Syukurlah kalau Hasebe menikmatinya."

Senyum Souza kembali membuat jantung Hasebe berdetak cepat. Hanya saja Hasebe enggan untuk percaya kalau ini namanya cinta. Jantungnya juga berdetak cepat kok kalau hasil ujian dibagikan. Jadi ini pasti namanya bukan cinta. Iya, Hasebe yakin.

"Sou–"

"Souza- _senpai_!"

Hasebe dan Souza menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Menemukan Yagen Toushirou sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah keduanya.

"Yagen?" Souza segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Yagen. "Tumben sekali melihatmu di sini."

"Ya. Aku kesini mengantarkan map Ichi- _nii_ yang tertinggal. Karena aku sudah disini, jadi aku sekalian menengok Souza- _senpai_ saja." Jawab Yagen seraya membenarkan jas dokter-dokterannya. Diberi gelar sebagai dokter cilik bukan berarti Yagen harus pakai jas dokter dan bawa alat P3K kemana-mana 'kan? Kalau gerah masa masih mau dipakai?

"Ah, aku membuatkan bekal untukmu, Yagen."

"Kau mau?"

 _'Bekalnya bukan hanya untukku?!'_ Hasebe tersedak.

"Tentu saja. Aku senang sekali Souza- _senpai_ membuatkannya untukku." Yagen tersenyum. "Boleh aku makan di sini saja? Bersama Souza- _senpai_."

"Boleh. Sebenarnya tidak hanya aku. Ada Hasebe juga."

Tatapan Yagen dan Hasebe bertemu. Hasebe bisa melihat senyum Yagen memudar dengan cepat. Pancaran kebahagiaan di matanya digantikan dengan tatapan membunuh (gila, ini anak SD atau pembunuh bayaran?).

"Kau pasti mengenal Hasebe 'kan, Yagen?"

Souza mempersilahkan Yagen untuk duduk di kursi Yasusada yang disabotase sementara.

"Tentu saja. Kita pernah satu orang tua 'kan." Jawaban Yagen terdengar sadis. "Walau hanya sebentar."

Masa iya? Kok Hasebe lupa bisa punya saudara angkat yang punya aura pembunuh ini?

"Anggap saja ini seperti reuni." Yang diperebutkan masih tetap santai dan tersenyum lembut. "Ini Yagen, bekalmu."

Yagen mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum membuka kotak bekalnya. Kemudian menangkupkan tangan dan mengucapkan, 'Selamat makan'.

Hasebe melirik isi bekal Yagen.

"Ke-kenapa–"

Tangan Hasebe yang menggenggam sumpit bergemetar. Yagen dan Souza spontan menoleh ke Hasebe yang tiba-tiba menunduk dan tubuhnya bergemetar.

"Ha-Hasebe?" Panggil Souza khawatir. Apakah Hasebe kerasukan mendadak?

"Hasebe- _senpai_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" Yagen ikut khawatir.

"Ke-kenapa di bekal Yagen ada telur dadarnya sementara punyaku tidak ada?"

·

·

"Hasebe- _senpai_ , kalau kau mau telur dadarnya kau boleh ambil kok."

* * *

 **Kediaman Toushirou**

·

·

Ichigo dan beberapa Toushirou sedang pergi ke Kyoto.

Menyisakan si kembar Namazuo dan Honebami, Yagen, dan Atsu. Berkumpul jadi satu di ruang keluarga. Namazuo membaca komik, Honebami membaca majalah fashion terbitan bulan lalu, Yagen membaca buku tentang organ manusia, dan Atsu bermain PS.

Hening. Hanya Atsu yang heboh sendiri. Selain suara game yang berisik, mulut Atsu tidak berhenti menyumpahi musuh yang dihadapinya.

Karena Ichigo tidak ada, jadi Honebami berniat menuntaskan membaca majalah fashion tahun lalu sampai yang paling baru tanpa gangguan dari Ichigo yang selalu menyuruhnya tidur saat baru setengah buku dibaca. Dan karena adik-adiknya tidak ada, jadi Namazuo bisa menghabiskan 6 ramen cup tanpa gangguan diminta Gotou yang gemar segala jenis mie.

"Yagen, Atsu. Tidur sana." Perintah Honebami tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari para model yang berpose seperti sedang patah tulang.

"Tidak. Zuo- _nii_ dan Bami- _nii_ juga harus tidur kalau begitu."

"Apa kalian ada PR?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya."

"Ada. Membuat puisi."

Namazuo, Honebami, dan Yagen menoleh ke Atsu yang tetap bermain game.

"Apa?! Kenapa baru bilang?!" Namazuo melempar komiknya ke sofa. Kesal. Kena perut Honebami.

"Tapi–"

"Sudah! Sudah! Mana buku tulismu! Cepat kerjakan sini!"

Namazuo berlari ke lantai dua. Kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku tulis yang sampulnya sudah selamat tinggal. Hanya kertasnya yang tersisa dan nama Atsu yang ditulis besar-besar pakai hiragana.

"Aduh, kalau ada PR bilang dong. Ichi-nii bisa marah besar kalau tahu kita tidak membantu mengerjakan PR-mu." Omel Namazuo.

"Hm, puisi ya." Honebami mengamati buku tulis Atsu yang putih bersih. "Kau punya ide, Yagen?"

"Aku?" Yagen menaikkan alis. Heran. Karena membuat puisi bukan keahlian Yagen.

"Hm–bagaimana kalau begini?"

"Dua buah garis, sebut saja x dan y–"

"Ini membuat puisi bodoh! Bukan membuat soal ujian sains!" Kepala Yagen dijitak Namazuo. "Honebami, kau ada ide?"

Honebami meditasi selama 10 menit. Berharap kalau meditasi mungkin bisa mendatangkan inspirasi. Seperti yang dilakukan di film yang ditontonnya kemarin. Sang heroin yang bermeditasi 3 hari 3 malam tanpa makan dan minum di gua tiba-tiba mendapat kekuatan dari dewa. Sungguh ajaib. Honebami mau coba.

Dan dengan satu tarikan nafas, Honebami membacakan puisi buatannya.

"Diriku hampa tanpa tujuan. Mengikuti kemana angin membawaku pergi. Seperti jemuran yang diterbangkan angin."

"Kok puisinya suram amat. Beneran puisi atau curahan hati?"

"Beri aku waktu 1 jam lagi untuk meditasi."

"Memangnya Zuo-nii tidak bisa membuat puisi?" Tanya Yagen. "Ah, tapi, yang otaknya isinya hanya kotoran kuda sih, mana mungkin bisa bikin ya."

Rupanya Yagen dendam puisi buatannya dikatai soal ujian sains. Tunggu. Tapi itu memang beneran lebih baik disebut soal ujian sains daripada puisi.

"Sialan! Aku juga bisa tahu!" Namazuo merampas pensil di tangan Atsu. "Lihat saja ya!"

Tangan Namazuo bergerak liar. Honebami dan Yagen sempat pesimis apakah Namazuo benar-benar menulis puisi atau mantra. Sementara Atsu membaca komik Namazuo tidak perduli.

"Selesai!"

Namazuo menunjukkan mahakaryanya.

"Ng–si–"

Di buku tulis Atsu, tertulis 'si' besar-besar dengan ornamen bunga-bunga.

Jadi tangan Namazuo yang bergerak liar sampai kemana-mana itu hanya untuk menulis 'si'?

"Kalian ini." Tiba-tiba Atsu merebut kembali buku tulis dan pensil miliknya yang kondisinya sudah sekarat (heran, anak orang kaya kok sampul bukunya sudah selamat tinggal). "Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot mengerjakannya."

"Apa?"

"Habisnya tadi Zuo- _nii_ tanya ada PR atau nggak, ya aku jawab ada. Soalnya PR membuat puisi yang seharusnya dikumpulkan hari ini belum kukerjakan."

"Hahaha! Aku jadi dihukum berdiri di luar kelas deh!"

·

·

Suara jangkrik mengisi keheningan malam.

* * *

 **Istirahat Makan Siang**

·

·

Kantin saat jam istirahat makan siang. Di suatu meja yang terletak sedikit terpencil–tersingkir dari keramaian–ada Ookurikara sedang duduk sendirian menikmati makanannya.

Bagi Ookurikara yang punya motto 'diam adalah emas', menyendiri itu penting (nyambung yah?). Menghabiskan berjam-jam duduk di pojokan dengan dikelilingi tingkah laku unik teman-teman sekelasnya hampir membuat Ookurikara angkat kaki dari kelas 2-B. Untungnya dengan kehadiran sang kekasih–hayo siapa–membuat Ookurikara tetap strong dalam menjalani hidup di kelas 2-B.

Gila. Keras amat hidupnya. Kayak survival.

Satu-satunya tempat dimana Ookurikara terhindar dari keunikan teman-teman sekelasnya adalah kantin; yang tempat duduknya terpencil. Jadi, selama istirahat, Ookurikara akan menanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Ia akan menyiapkan batin dan fisik sebelum kembali ke kelas.

Ookurikara menarik nafas.

Kemudian hembuskan perlahan-lahan.

Berusaha rileks.

"Kara-chan!"

Sekian.

"Kara-chan!"

Tiba-tiba dua lengan melingkari lehernya. "Jadi Kara-chan disini ya!"

Mendengar suara rantai yang berisik, ini pasti Tsurumaru. Tidak ada murid selain Tsurumaru yang memakai kalung rantai emas di Toudan.

"Kara-chan menyendiri seperti biasa ya!" Tsurumaru duduk di kursi yang kosong. "Aku lihat teman-temanmu duduk di sebelah sana lho! Kara-chan tidak mau kesana?"

"Merepotkan."

"Tapi Kara-chan, kalau begitu terus kau tidak akan punya teman."

"Merepotkan."

"..."

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel -chan. Aku tidak suka. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Ah, bohong!" Tsurumaru menggebrak meja. "Kalau begitu kenapa Mitsubou memanggilmu 'Kara-chan'?!"

Ookurikara tersedak.

"Ah, ah. Pasti karena Mitsubou itu orang spesial. Ookurikara yang terkenal punya hati sekeras baja dan sedingin es bisa luluh dengan Mitsubou, ya!" Goda Tsurumaru. "Antara kau dan Mitsubou–siapa yang di bawah?"

Ookurikara tersedak lagi.

"Berhenti bertanya hal konyol."

"Habisnya walaupun kita satu atap aku belum tahu hubungan kalian itu sudah sejauh mana." Ucap Tsurumaru. "Pasti Mitsubou yang di atas 'kan ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir kalau Mitsutada yang di atas?"

"Soalnya 'kan kamu lebih pendek daripada Mitsubou!" Jawab Tsurumaru. "Setahuku biasanya yang lebih pendek itu jadi uke!"

"..."

"..."

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Jadi Mitsubou yang di bawah?! Mitsubou yang di bawah?!"

·

·

Pada saat itu hujan.

Ookurikara berdiri di pintu masuk SMA Toudan. Hanya diam mengamati murid-murid lain yang asyik berhujan-hujan.

Tsurumaru pulang bersama Ichigo. Ookurikara melihat mereka sedang tertawa bersama di bawah blazer Tsurumaru yang dipaksa menjadi payung. Suasana romantisnya sangat terasa. Mengundang tatapan iri dari murid yang masih sendiri.

Apalagi Uguisumaru yang tatapannya paling sinis. Membatin, 'Lihat saja! Kalau Ookanehira sudah pulang pasti kita akan seperti itu!'

Hujan itu tidak enak. Basah. Tidak bisa pulang karena tidak membawa payung. 5 kucing di rumah pasti mengeong-ngeong berisik mencari Ookurikara.

Sampai akhirnya.

Sampai akhirnya pertemuan ajaib itu terjadi.

"Kara-chan?"

Mitsutada sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Membawa payung warna hitam. Kalau didampingi dengan setelan formalnya, mungkin bisa dikira akan ke pemakaman.

"Tidak membawa payung?" Tanya Mitsutada.

"Hm." Kalau bawa ya Ookurikara sudah pulang.

"Bagaimana kalau–"

"Tidak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi–"

"Tidak. Terima kasih tawarannya."

"Tapi 'kan kita satu rumah, Kara-chan."

"..."

·

Akhirnya Ookurikara pulang bersama Mitsutada.

Pulang bersama dengan guru itu mengundang gosip. Yang tidak tahu bisa mengira macam-macam. Seperti Ookurikara dituduh menjadi simpanan Mitsutada, Mitsutada seleranya anak sekolahan, dan lain-lain. Nakigitsune yang diberi tumpangan Kogitsunemaru saja digosipkan jadi orang ketiga. Hayo.

"Kara-chan, apa kau sudah mengerti pelajaran hari ini?" Mitsutada mencoba mengajak bicara. "Kalau tidak ada yang kau mengerti, kau bisa tanya padaku."

"Hm."

"Untuk makan malam nanti aku akan membuat kare. Kau mau, Kara-chan?"

"Hm."

"Kara-chan cantik deh."

Mitsutada ditendang di tulang kering.

"Tapi Kara-chan benar-benar cantik." Mitsutada masih melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya, aku sempat iri kalau melihat Kara-chan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Kara-chan benar-benar cantik. Berbeda denganku."

Mitsutada melepas sarung tangan kanannya. Ada luka bakar. Hanya Date, Ookurikara, dan Tsurumaru yang mengetahui luka bakar Mitsutada ini. Tidak hanya di kedua tangannya, tapi juga ada di mata kanan dan punggung. Orang yang melihat Mitsutada selalu memakai eyepatch dan sarung tangan akan mengira kalau Mitsutada norak; sedang cosplay; kebanyakan gaya. Tapi sebenarnya itu untuk menutupi luka bakarnya.

"Terkadang aku merasa malu jika melihat luka bakar ini." Ucap Mitsutada. "Tidak keren sama sekali."

"Tapi–aku senang Kara-chan mau bertahan melihatku yang buruk rupa seperti ini."

"..."

"Yah, tapi aku juga tidak ingin dipanggil buruk rupa sih."

"Kau 'kan yang mengatakannya sendiri."

Mitsutada tertawa. "Iya, ya."

·

·

"Kara-chan? Kara-chan!"

Ookurikara tersentak.

"Melamun ya?" Tsurumaru melipat tangannya. "Dari tadi aku tanya! Kenapa tidak didengarkan sih?"

"Berisik."

"Jadi, aku tanya lagi. Apa benar Mitsubou yang di bawah? Apa benar?"

* * *

 **Titipan**

·

·

"Atsu bodoh! Kertasnya dikemanain Atsu?!"

"Mana kutahu! Jangan salahkan aku terus dong!"

"Habisnya Atsu 'kan yang pegang kertasnya!"

Yagen hanya mengamati pertengkaran Midare dan Atsu.

Sekalinya ke supermarket pasti selalu seperti ini. Jadi Yagen sudah terbiasa.

"Bagaimana ini? Pasti Zuo-nii sama Bami-nii bisa marah besar!" Midare jadi ngeri. "Kalau titipannya tidak sesuai, Zuo-nii sama Bami-nii bisa ngamuk!"

Minggu lalu Gotou ditemukan tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai setelah di smackdown Honebami. Penyebabnya, karena Gotou salah beli. Rasa melon jadi rasa stroberi. Sejak saat itu Gotou sudah tidak pernah sama lagi.

Kesadisan Honebami itu fakta. Bukan mitos apalagi folk tale.

"Bagaimana ini Yagen?" Tanya Midare. "Kita nggak bawa handphone!"

"Aku hanya ingat titipan Zuo-nii saja sih." Yagen mengambil sekotak susu bubuk rasa cokelat dari merk kesukaan Zuo. Yang ada bonus stiker binatangnya. "Kalau Bami-nii aku tidak ingat."

"Arrghh!" Midare menjerit frustasi. Suara femininnya seketika berubah menjadi sangat manly. "Bami-nii bisa ngamuk! Bami-nii bisa ngamuk!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita belikan kesukaannya Bami-nii saja?" Atsu mengusulkan. "Bami-nii 'kan suka makan bumbunya mie instant kalau malam-malam! Kita belikan mie instant saja!"

"Atsu, kalau Bami-nii tahu kamu menyebarkan rahasianya kamu bisa di smackdown lho."

"Mungkin Bami-nii ingin barang keluaran terbaru? Keripik kentang rasa cokelat?" Midare mengusulkan.

"Tidak, tidak. Bami-nii tidak suka yang manis-manis walaupun keripik kentang itu kesukaannya." Yagen menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mengusulkan stik kentang ini. Aku yakin Bami-nii menyukainya."

"Tidak! Aku yakin mie instant!" Atsu ngotot.

"Pasti keripik kentang rasa cokelat!"

"Mie instant!"

"Keripik kentang rasa cokelat!"

Yagen diam.

Kemudian menghampiri kakak-kakak cantik yang menjaga kasir supermarket.

"Permisi. Bisa tolong kirim pesan ke kakak kami? Ini nomornya. Tolong tanyakan ia titip apa tadi."

·

·

Ternyata Honebami titip sikat gigi.

* * *

mad tea party :

iya ami ini kurimitsu shipper (jerit). banyak doujinnya yang bagus di pixiv. yah walaupun cuma sample tapi nggak apa apa lah yang penting bisa baca. haha. garing. krik krik.

untuk jadwal update. ami juga bingung yah. update nya random amat. seadanya ide lah. soalnya kadang ide nggak dimimta datang diminta malah pergi. hantu kali yah.

Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan : iya soalnya karakter heboh kayak kashuu atau kanesada itu enaknya dinista. spesial pakai telur. pembunuhan karakter. request an nya maaf sekali yah. karena toudan time ini juga belum kelar. habis kelas terbitlah fanfic baru. terima kasih!

Kinku : iya ami akan semangat (kibar jubah shinsengumi). terima kasih yah sudah membaca fanfic ini. kadang ami bingung aja fanfic ini beneran comedy atau nggak, soalnya sering garing (mengaku sendiri). makanya ami seneng sekali ada yang bilang fanfic ini lucu! terima kasih!

seperti biasa, ami juga ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, follow, favourite, dan review. ami nggak maksa review, cuman akan lebih senang lagi kalau kita bisa sahut-sahutan di mad tea party ini. terima kasih!

 _·_

 _amikawa._


	5. Chapter 5

**Toudan Time~remake from Toudan School~**

* * *

 **Yamanbagiri**

·

·

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, _uchigatana_. Sedang krisis jati diri karena sering dikatai duplikat Kise Ryouta. Melegenda di Toudan karena kemiripannya dengan karakter dari _anime_ tetangga.

Menjadi pusat perhatian itu bukan kesukaan Yamanbagiri. Juga bukan hobi. Biodata yang di tulis di bindernya saja tidak tertulis kalau menjadi pusat perhatian masuk kategori kesukaan maupun hobi. Karena menjadi pusat perhatian itu menyusahkan. Mungkin orang lain akan merasa seperti artis. Tapi bagi Yamanbagiri rasanya seperti tersangka kasus korupsi.

Penggemar Yamanbagiri tidaklah sedikit. Dari murid sekolah dasar sampai mahasiswa. Dari tetangga saudara sampai tetangga sendiri. Dari adam sampai hawa. Semuanya ada. Dan semuanya brutal. Brutal. Sebagian besar pernah menjadi _stalker_. Tapi semuanya berhenti ketika Yamabushi mulai _stand by_ di pintu masuk rumah untuk berjaga-jaga.

Nah, penjelasan yang cukup 'kan? Setelah ini adalah cerita tentang pengalaman tidak mengenakkan yang dialami Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

Dan dari pengalaman ini Yamanbagiri belajar untuk menjauhi dan tidak pernah percaya lagi dengan makhluk bernama Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

·

·

"Yamanbagiri- _chan_ ~"

Kashuu tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yamanbagiri dengan suara lirih. Berbicara dengan Yamanbagiri itu melatih ketajaman pendengaran.

"Hei, hei, apa Yamanbagiri- _chan_ tidak ada sepatah-dua patah kata untuk diucapkan ke penggemar-penggemarmu?" Tanya Kashuu.

Untuk penggemar di sana yang suka jerit-jerit kya kya waktu Yamanbagiri tarik nafas, maaf saja.

"Tidak."

"Valentine kemarin Yamanbagiri- _chan_ dapat banyak cokelat 'kan? Apa Yamanbagiri- _chan_ tidak ingin memberikan cokelat balasan atau mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah. Kalau Yamanbagiri- _chan_ terus-terusan seperti ini, penggemarmu bisa hilang." Kashuu mulai sebal.

"Biar saja."

"..."

"Hm... Bagaimana kalau kutraktir sesuatu? Sebagai gantinya Yamanbagiri- _chan_ harus memberikan sesuatu. Seperti fakta tentangmu, atau benda sebagai kenang-kenangan, begitu! Bagaimana?" Tawar Kashuu. "Terserah mau apa saja! Bilang saja sama Kashuu Kiyomitsu ini!"

"Tidak perlu."

 **KRUYUK.**

Wow, ada suara harimau mengaum dari perut Yamanbagiri.

"Ramen deh."

·

·

Keesokan harinya saat Yamanbagiri pulang sekolah dan membuka loker sepatunya.

"Ng?"

"Ada apa Yamanbagiri?" Tanya Yasusada. Kebetulan loker sepatu mereka bertetangga.

"Sepatuku–"

Tinggal satu.

Yasusada mengintip loker sepatu Yamanbagiri. Menemukan sepatu yang hanya tersisa sebelah kanannya saja. Dilihat dari modelnya rasanya Yasusada pernah lihat. "Oh? Jangan-jangan sepatu yang dilelang Kashuu ke mahasiswa Toudan itu punyamu?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, kemarin Kashuu bawa-bawa sepatu begitu. Hanya sebelahnya. Kemudian dijual ke mahasiswa Toudan. Terjual dengan harga tinggi sekali lho." Yasusada bercerita seperti ibu-ibu tetangga bergosip. "Dia bilang dia sudah izin ke pemiliknya, jadi tidak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba ucapan Kashuu terngiang-ngiang kembali. Tentang mentraktir. Tentang memberikan sesuatu. Benda darinya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Yamanbagiri telah terpedaya dengan kata-kata 'mentraktir apa saja'.

"Yamanbagiri?"

Yamanbagiri masih mematung.

"Kalau kau mau aku punya sepatu cadangan kok. Kau mau pakai?"

* * *

 **Cinta Horikawa**

·

·

Cinta itu buta (sebenarnya ada juga yang bilang buta dan tuli).

Awalnya Horikawa tidak mengerti arti dari kata-kata tersebut. Apakah orang yang namanya cinta itu buta atau setiap orang yang sedang jatuh cinta nantinya jadi buta. Kata-kata itu cukup sering ia dengar dari mulut Kashuu; setiap ia mulai bercerita tentang betapa brutalnya kisah cinta anak jaman sekarang. Padahal iklan minuman bersoda saja sudah mengatakan kalau hidup ini tidak seindah drama Korea.

Hingga akhirnya Horikawa mengerti. Awalnya ia tidak yakin, kemudian ia mengalaminya sendiri. Pertama kali Horikawa mengerti adalah saat Horikawa mengintip binder Yamanbagiri. Yang isinya curahan hati. Walau untuk memahaminya sulitnya setengah mampus karena isinya sudah semacam puisi beribu makna, terkadang bisa berima lima paragraf.

Saat itu Horikawa belum yakin. Masa sih, cinta bisa membuat seseorang melupakan hal di sekitarnya demi orang yang dicintai?

Masa sih, dulu Yamanbagiri pernah jatuh cinta pada guru sejarah sendiri?

Horikawa baru memahami betul saat benar-benar mengalami sendiri. Dan baru sadar kalau selama ini ia telah dibutakan oleh cinta.

Cintanya pada Izuminokami Kanesada itu tiada tanding.

Horikawa akan selalu ada di samping Kanesada. Karena mereka memang telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama sejak lama.

Horikawa akan melindungi Kanesada. Seperti saat bertanding dengan Yasusada dua minggu lalu (sejak saat itu satu dojo percaya kalau _rarity_ tidak begitu berpengaruh). Kanesada sampai dipaksa _hissatsu_. Itu-pun tidak mempan padahal Kanesada sudah buka baju dan lepas _bogu_. Akhirnya Horikawa turun tangan untuk melindungi Kanesada. Satu lawan dua. Kashuu yang tidak terima kembarannya bertarung sendirian juga ikut turun tangan membela Yasusada.

Dan pada akhirnya pertandingan dimenangkan Kashuu dan Yasusada karena Kanesada tidak bisa diajak _team work_.

Sayangnya.

Kanesada itu tidak peka.

Tidak peka dengan perasaan Horikawa.

Untungnya kelapangan hati Horikawa itu luar biasa. Ia tetap sabar menjalani kisah cintanya dan yakin jika suatu saat nanti Kanesada akan peka dengan sendirinya tanpa diingatkan atau diberi kode. Mungkin kalau orang lain sudah menyerah, tapi Horikawa tidak mau. Horikawa sudah berjanji akan tetap memperjuangkan cintanya.

Tapi kalau tidak pekaan 'kan juga percuma.

·

·

"Permisi! Apa Kane- _san_ ada?"

Horikawa mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas 2-B. Mencari-cari sosok Kanesada tercinta.

Apalagi sosok Izuminokami Kanesada itu paling mencolok di kelas. Siapa lagi yang punya rambut sepanjang Kanesada? Siapa lagi yang dengan percaya diri mengklaim dirinya pedang terindah di Toudan selain Kanesada? Mencari di keramaian juga mudah.

Kelihatan bodohnya, itu Izuminokami Kanesada.

"Hori cari Kanesada ya?" Tiba-tiba Kashuu muncul. "Biasanya jam istirahat seperti ini kalian makan siang bersama 'kan? Iri ya, yang dibuatkan bento setiap hari. Tidak perlu beli."

"Hehe, iya." Horikawa tertawa malu-malu.

"..."

"..."

"Maksudku aku juga ingin dibuatkan bento seperti Kanesada, tahu."

"Eh? Begitu ya? Kalau begitu kubuatkan juga besok. Yasusada- _san_ juga." Insting Horikawa tidak peka menangkap kode Kashuu. Sampai yang memberi kode jengkel.

"Kashuu- _san_ tahu Kane- _san_? Apa ia pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Kanesada pergi ke dojo sejak jam pelajaran Matematika. Sepertinya sedang latihan. Mungkin dia trauma karena kalah dengan Yasusada." Ada rasa bangga dalam ucapan Kashuu. Jelasnya ia bangga dengan keganasan saudara kembarnya yang melegenda itu. "Tadi Kanesada pergi bersama Mutsu. Kalau Mutsu sih, ingin bolos pelajaran matematika. Tapi karena Mutsu–yah–begitu jadi ketahuan deh."

"Lalu Mutsunokami- _senpai_ bagaimana?" Apa Kashuu membicarakan Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki yang alisnya macam ranting pohon itu? Sukanya bawa-bawa pistol karena tidak kesampaian jadi koboi?

"Hukuman karena membolos mata pelajaran Kogitsunemaru- _sensei_ itu hebat." Coba kalau Horikawa melihat sendiri kronologi peristiwa saat Mutsunokami dihukum; merinding dia. "Hei, cepat hampiri Kanesada. Di saat seperti ini, Kanesada pasti tertekan. Sebagai waifu, kau harus memberinya dukungan!"

"Be-benar juga! Aku pergi ke dojo dulu! Terima kasih Kashuu- _san_!" Horikawa mengambil _start_ melayang kemudian berlari. Sempat melambaikan tangan.

"Iya! Jangan lupa bento buatku dan Yasusada ya!"

·

·

"Kane- _san_."

Seperti mendapat panggilan alam, Kanesada menoleh ke arah Horikawa yang membawa air mineral dingin dan handuk.

"Oh, Hori? Kau datang?" Kanesada melepas _men_. Rambutnya yang diikat dikibas-kibaskan sebentar. Basah karena keringat. Punya rambut panjang lumayan tidak menyenangkan.

"Kashuu- _san_ memberitahuku." Horikawa memberikan handuk. Daripada Horikawa yang kena hujan keringatnya Kanesada. "Pasti Kane- _san_ lelah ya? Istirahatlah sebentar. Ayo kita makan siang bersama-sama."

"Hari ini apa?"

" _Karaage_. Kesukaan Kane- _san_."

"Selamat makan."

Horikawa diam. Tidak menyentuh makanannya. Menatap Kanesada yang sedang makan. Senang melihat Kanesada menikmati makanan buatan Horikawa walaupun cara makannya sangat tidak rapi.

"Aduh, Kane- _san_ , makan pelan-pelan. Nasinya sampai kemana-mana lho."

Tiba-tiba Kanesada berhenti.

"Hei, Hori."

"Hm?"

"Kau–akan selalu mendukungku 'kan?"

"E-eh?"

Hening. Di dojo hanya ada mereka berdua. Saling tatap-menatap. Horikawa dibingungkan dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat romantis padahal mereka hanya saling menatap.

"Tentu saja Kane- _san_. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi." Reflek, Horikawa menggenggam tangan Kanesada. "Soal kekalahan Kane- _san_ , aku yakin kalau Kane- _san_ berusaha Kane-san pasti bisa."

"Hori..." Kanesada terenyuh.

"Aku–selama ini tidak sadar–maaf kalau aku tidak peka."

 **DEG.**

Inikah hari dimana Izuminokami Kanesada menyadari perasaan Horikawa? Kalau iya akan Horikawa tandai di kalendar dan dijadikan hari libur.

"Kane- _san_ –"

Setelah jeda cukup lama.

"Kamu juga trauma karena kita kalah ya?"

"Eh?"

"Maaf aku tidak peka. Aku mengaku kalau aku tidak bisa diajak _team work._ Karena itu kita kalah. Kau pasti juga sama sedihnya denganku 'kan? Ah, tapi tidak apa. Seperti katamu, jika kita berusaha lebih keras kita pasti bisa 'kan?"

Horikawa, kelihatannya hari yang kau nantikan itu datangnya masih lama.

* * *

 **Jangan Pergi Malam-Malam**

·

·

"Buku matematika ketinggalan?"

Tsurumaru tertawa. "Iya. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja pergi sendiri. Tapi Uguisumaru minta kalau _Rare_ 4 diajak semua sekalian."

Uguisumaru yang berdiri di belakang Tsurumaru kelihatan seram dengan senter menyala di bawah wajah. "Jadi, foto Ookanehira ketinggalan di kolong meja. Waktu aku minta tolong Tsurumaru untuk mengantarkan, ternyata buku Tsurumaru juga ketinggalan. Jadi sekalian deh ajak semuanya."

"Kousetsu- _dono_ mana?" Ichigo mengambil mantel dan senter. "Katanya semuanya?"

"Inginnya sih begitu. Tapi saat ini ia sedang bermain bersama adik-adiknya. Tahu 'kan, kalau diganggu ngamuknya seperti apa." Jelas Tsurumaru. "Jadi kita berti–"

"Aku boleh ikut tidak?"

Tsurumaru berjengit.

"Yagen? Kenapa bangun?" Tanya Ichigo pada Yagen yang tiba-tiba berdiri di tengah ketiganya. Teleportasi?

"Iya, Ichi- _nii_ berisik sekali." Yagen membenarkan kacamata. Malam-malam begini jas dokternya masih juga dipertahankan. "Ichi- _nii_ akan datang ke sekolah 'kan? Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Tidak, tidak, Yagen. Ini sudah malam. Kau harus kembali tidur."

"Yah, aku hanya berjaga-jaga. Kalau-kalau ada bahaya atau seseorang mesum menyerang Ichi-nii." Yagen membenarkan kacamatanya lagi. Kenapa kacamatanya naik-turun begitu?

"Ya 'kan, Tsurumaru- _san_?"

"Ha-ha-ha." Tsurumaru tertawa kaku. "Ng–kalau mau Yagen juga boleh ikut kok. Ramai-ramai tambah bagus 'kan. Ha-ha-ha."

Ichigo terenyuh. Oh, adiknya ingin melindunginya. Adiknya sudah besar. "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut."

Tsurumaru menangis dalam diam.

·

·

"Suasananya jadi tiga kali lipat lebih menyeramkan kalau malam hari."

Angin berhembus kencang. Samar-samar terdengar suara lolongan anjing. Gelap. Hening. Uguisumaru bersembunyi di belakang Tsurumaru.

"Kita ke kelas, ambil buku dan fotonya, kemudian pulang." Tsurumaru mengarahkan sinar senter ke sembarang arah. "Kalau Otegine lupa, pintu kelas pasti tidak terkunci. Lain ceritanya kalau Otegine ingat sih."

"Ka-kalau begitu cepat kita ambil dan segera pulang!" Uguisumaru memeluk lengan Ichigo. Sadar kalau perbuatannya bisa memecah hubungan kedua temannya, akhirnya Uguisumaru juga memeluk lengan Tsurumaru.

"Iya, iya. Ayo."

Keempatnya kembali melanjutkan. Deretan kelas 1 telah dilewati. Belok kanan kemudian menaiki tangga, adalah deretan kelas 2.

"Ke-kenapa suasananya bisa seseram ini sih?" Uguisumaru memecah keheningan.

"Menurutku biasa saja." Tsurumaru sih, tidak takut dengan yang namanya hantu-hantuan. Karena Tsurumaru sudah sering melihat yang lebih seram daripada hantu. Di rumahnya dan adik kekasihnya; Date Masamune dan Yagen Toushirou. Lagipula menonton film hantu itu sudah semacam makanan sehari-hari, jadi Tsurumaru terbiasa. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba membuktikannya? Seperti anak perempuan di kamar mandi, suara piano di ruang musik, atau cermin di tangga ketiga."

"Kuno." Yagen mengarahkan senter ke wajah Tsurumaru.

"Kita kesini tidak untuk membuktikan tentang cerita hantu. Kita kesini untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal, setelah itu pulang." Ichigo menengahi. "Sebentar lagi adalah kelas kita 'kan?"

"Oh, benar juga. Tidak terasa ya." Senter diarahkan ke sebuah pintu kelas. "Nah, ini kelas kita."

 **GREK! GREK!**

Hening.

"Terkunci."

"O-okanehira–" Uguisumaru mulai menangis.

"Stop! Stop, Uguisumaru! Jangan menangis! Kita akan mengambil foto Ookanehira, oke?! Jadi jangan menangis!"

"Masalah ini sepertinya bisa kuatasi." Yagen merogoh saku jas dokternya. Mengeluarkan klip kertas. "Biar kucoba."

Klip itu diluruskan. Ujungnya sedikit di bengkokkan. Kemudian dimasukkan ke lubang kunci dan diputar sedikit.

 **CKREK!**

"Terbuka."

"Tu-tunggu, tunggu! Darimana kau belajar kemampuan itu, Yagen?!" Tanya Ichigo. Shock.

"Zuo- _nii_ yang mengajarkan. Aku selalu melihatnya melakukan hal ini pada celengannya Atsu." Jawab Yagen jujur. "Kalau mau memarahi, Ichi- _nii_ marahi saja Zuo- _nii_. Karena aku tidak menyalah gunakan kemampuanku. Aku hanya melakukannya di saat seperti ini saja."

Dari seberang Namazuo yang sudah tidur tiba-tiba jatuh dari ranjang.

"Sekarang cepat ambil buku dan fotonya. Kemudian kita pulang."

Tsurumaru dan Uguisumaru segera menuju bangku mereka. Setelah merogoh-rogoh kolong meja beberapa saat, keduanya telah menemukan barang yang mereka cari.

"Ookanehira!"

"Syukurlah! Buku ini ketemu!" Tsurumaru mencium bukunya berkali-kali. "Nyawaku terselamatkan!"

"Sudah, ayo kita segera kemba–"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Jeritan Uguisumaru mengisi keheningan malam.

·

·

"Kenapa Mitsubou ada disini?"

Mitsutada tertawa. "Hanya patroli biasa. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Mengambil barang yang tertinggal, _sensei_." Uguisumaru menunjukkan foto Ookanehira dan buku matematika Tsurumaru.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa membuka pintu kelas?"

"Ng–itu–"

"Otegine- _san_ sepertinya lupa mengunci." Sahut Yagen

"Iya, itu." Mana mungkin Tsurumaru akan mengatakan apabila yang membukakannya adalah anak sekolah dasar bermodalkan klip? Bisa-bisa Yagen disangka pelaku kriminal.

"Kalian tidak seharusnya berada di sini malam-malam, berbahaya." Mitsutada melipat tangan. "Untuk kali ini kumaafkan. Cepatlah pulang ke rumah dan jangan diulangi lagi."

"Mitsubou, ayo kita pulang bersama." Ucap Tsurumaru. "Memangnya Mitsubou masih patroli lagi?"

"Iya, agak lama." Jawab Mitsutada. "Kalian pulang duluan saja ya. Ingat, jangan ulangi lagi."

"Ya–"

"Kalau begitu aku duluan."

Mitsutada berbalik, mengambil arah yang berlawanan. Tsurumaru, Ichigo, Uguisumaru, dan Yagen juga berbalik, melangkah pulang.

"Aneh."

"Kenapa Yagen?"

"Memangnya ada guru yang melakukan patroli?"

·

·

" _Tadaima_!"

Tsurumaru melepas sepatunya.

"Tsuru, kau sudah pulang."

"..."

"Lho?"

Mitsutada berdiri di hadapan Tsurumaru. Masih memakai celemek.

"Mitsubou kapan pulang dari patroli?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mitsutada heran. "Dari tadi aku di rumah. Aku baru saja selesai menyiapkan futon Kuri- _chan_."

"Heh?"

"Ta-tapi–tadi–Mitsubou–patroli–di sekolah–"

"Bukankah yang biasanya melakukan patroli hanya Otegine-san?"

Yang ada hanya keheningan.

* * *

mad tea party :

yo. setelah lama menghilang ami membawa toudan kembali.

namanya ide itu yah, kejam sekali. kalau diharapkan untuk datang malah nggak datang.

untuk ngisi mad tea party ini aja mikir dua kali.

oh atau ami promosi aja?

jadi ami juga nulis fanfic tourabu dengan judul station. beda dengan toudan time, station hanya dikerjakan dan di update kalau ami benar-benar siap. karena menulis fanfic normal itu membutuhkan kekuatan, beda dengan toudan time yang tiba-tiba ada (ajaib kan). coba baca yah. mungkin menyenangkan.

hm. rasanya agak aneh mempromosikan fanfic sendiri.

tapi nggak apa-apa.

Guest : hai hai! wah seneng ya soalnya pairing kurimitsu itu lumayan jarang ya.

threesome? jangan! kasihan souza nya! masa bertiga gitu. pilih satu aja (plak). terima kasih dukungan dan reviewnya! semoga kita ketemu di mad tea party chapter depan!

anonon : hai anonon! ini dia ada cerita khusus untuk yamanbagiri kunihiro!

yah walaupun yang dimaksud anon adalah yamanbagiri sama kasen, tapi ami belum mememukan ide sama sekali untuk pairing itu. jadi maaf, hanya yamanbagiri yang eksis. terima kasih!

terakhir, seperti biasa, ami ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, baca, favourite, dan follow! semoga kita bisa ketemu di mad tea party chapter depan ya!

·

 _amikawa._


	6. Chapter 6

"Aku terlambat!"

Namazuo Toushirou; menggigit roti, memakai kemeja warna putih, memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas hingga bertebaran kemana-mana. Bahkan celana panjangnya masih tergeletak di lantai dekat meja makan. Dibiarkan sampai Namazuo ingat memakainya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?! Sialan!" Gerutu Namazuo. "Mereka semua sudah berangkat 'kan?!"

"Iya." Yagen–yang sedang demam dan beristirahat di rumah–menjawab lurus. Sesekali mengusap hidung dengan tisu. "Habisnya Zuo- _nii_ susah dibangunkan. Memangnya tidak sadar kalau digulingkan dari kasur sama Bami- _nii_?"

Dimana Ichigo di saat sedang dibutuhkan? Ichigo sedang menikmati harinya di Hokkaido selama tiga hari.

"Kkh!" Namazuo cepat-cepat memakai kaos kaki dan sepatunya. "Aku berangkat dulu! Jaga rumah! Minum obatnya! Hati-hati! Dadah!"

"Zuo-nii! Pakai celana dulu! Celana!"

* * *

Toudan Time~ **remake from Toudan School** ~

* * *

 **Masa Kecil**

·

·

"Kedua orang tua kita sangat-sangat-sangat dekat. Bahkan Okita- _kun_ mengatakan kalau dulunya kita pernah bertetangga, sebelum akhirnya kami pindah."

Kashuu meminum susu stroberinya. "Tapi aku tidak ingat kalau aku punya tetangga yang anaknya kebanyakan tingkah sepertimu."

"Lalu?" Kanesada jadi jutek dikatai banyak tingkah. Banyak tingkah apanya, keren begini loh.

"Kalau benar, kita pasti ingat. Apalagi Okita- _kun_ juga mengatakan kalau waktu kecil kenakalannya Kanesada itu yang membuatmu terkenal." Yasusada menambahkan. "Memanjat pohon sampai tidur disana, sengaja menginjak ekor anjing tetangga, mengeluarkan ikan koi koleksi Hijikata- _san_ dan meletakkannya di genkan, dan masih banyak lainnya."

"Hahaha–bukankah Kane- _san_ sangat manis?" Horikawa tertawa kecil.

"Itu bukan manis, itu namanya kebanyakan tingkah." Dikoreksi.

Kanesada melipat tangan. "Berbicara tentang tetangga, aku jadi ingat sesuatu."

"Oh ya?"

"Anak tetangga. Mereka kembar. Hanya saja aku lupa dengan nama mereka." Ucap Kanesada. "Aku hanya mengenal mereka sebentar, karena tidak lama kemudian mereka pindah."

"Jadi–"

·

·

Pertemuan dengan kembar-kebanyakan-tingkah itu bermula dari Kanesada yang bermain bola di depan rumah. Meniru gerakan-gerakan para pemain sepak bola terkenal yang sering ditonton Hijikata. Sayangnya, karena kurang berlatih, niatan Kanesada untuk menendang bola seperti pemain profesional gagal. Asal tendang. Kanesada jatuh. Bola melesat jauh.

 **PRANG!**

Kucing peliharaan Hijikata berlari.

Kanesada jadi horror sendiri.

Bola yang ditendangnya secara asal memecahkan kaca jendela rumah tetangga.

Di saat Hijikata dan Horikawa sedang tidak ada.

"Bagaimana ini?!" Kanesada menjerti histeris. Berputar-putar di depan rumah seraya menarik rambutnya. " _Otou-san_ bisa marah!"

Ingin menangis, tapi nanti dianggap anak kecil. Ingin lari, tapi nanti akan ketahuan juga. Secara di bola kesayangan Kanesada itu ada tulisan besar-besar 'Punya Kane-sama', siapa yang tidak kenal?

Tidak. Kanesada bukan anak pengecut. Kanesada tidak akan lari. Kanesada ingat nasihat Kondo dan Hijikata; jangan pernah lari dan hadapi itu dengan berani. Jadi Kanesada akan bertanggung jawab.

Kanesada melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah tetangga yang kacanya ia pecahkan. Mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Permisi! Ini Izuminokami Kanesada, anaknya Hijikata Toushizou dari rumah sebelah!"

Hening.

"Permisi!"

 **CKREK.**

Dari balik pintu tersebut, muncul seorang anak kecil. Tampaknya sebaya. Rambutnya diikat kuda dengan warna mata biru. Wajahnya ditekuk. Sepertinya sedang jengkel.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya jutek.

"Izuminokami Kanesada, anak Hijikata Toushizou dari rumah sebelah! Aku tadi memecahkan kaca rumah kalian, jadi aku datang kesini untuk minta maaf." Jelas Kanesada. " _Otou-san_ bilang, kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang nakal, kau bisa hubungi nomor ini untuk mengadu padanya."

Secarik kertas berisi nomor telepon Hijikata diberikan pada anak mata biru tersebut.

"Ini nomor siapa?"

" _Otou-san_!"

Anak mata biru itu menghela nafas. "Jadi bola itu punyamu ya? Kane- _sama_?"

"Hm, hm!"

"Sebentar ya, kuambilkan."

Beberapa menit kemudian anak itu kembali. Dengan membawa bola Kanesada dan seorang anak lagi.

"Kita lempar saja ke kepalanya!" Ucap anak yang baru datang tersebut. Matanya warna merah, rambutnya diikat dengan pita motif stroberi warna merah juga. "Biar tahu kalau dia tidak boleh memecahkan kaca rumah kita!"

"Aduh, berisik!" Anak mata biru merebut paksa bola di tangan anak mata merah. "Ini. Nanti biar orang tua kami yang mengurusnya."

Kanesada menerima bolanya. Diam. Mengamati kedua anak yang sedang berdebat di depannya.

"Kalian mau main sama-sama?" Tawar Kanesada.

Kedua anak itu menoleh.

"Memangnya boleh?" Tanya anak mata biru. Matanya berkilauan, kelihatan kalau ia memang ingin diajak bermain dari tadi.

"Boleh." Kanesada mengangguk-angguk.

"Asyik! Ayo, ikut!"

·

Ternyata anak bermata biru itu lumayan pandai bermain bola. Bola Kanesada itu dimainkannya sendirian, sementara Kanesada dan anak-mata-merah hanya mengamati. Bingung bermain apa karena bolanya digunakan anak-mata-biru. Saat itu adalah saat dimana Kanesada berpikir segalanya adalah positif; mungkin ia bisa belajar bermain bola dengan melihat anak-mata-biru itu. Hanya melihat.

"Saudaramu itu benar-benar hebat ya." Puji Kanesada.

Mendengar saudaranya dipuji, anak-mata-merah itu membusungkan dada bangga. "Tentu saja, kembaranku adalah yang terbaik! Ia pandai dalam hal apa saja, bahkan papa selalu memujinya!"

"Papa?" Kanesada mengerinyit. Hanya Horikawa kecil yang diperbolehkan memanggil Hijikata seperti itu. Kalau Kanesada mencobanya, bisa-bisa ia tidur di luar.

 **PRANG!**

Ketiganya membeku.

Bola yang dimainkan anak-mata-biru tadi.

Memecahkan kaca jendela rumahnya sendiri.

"Wah!" Setelah hening lima menit mengamati dua jendela yang berlubang dan pecahan kaca dimana-dimana, anak-mata-biru itu tertawa senang. "Ayo kita buat pertandingan! Siapa yang paling banyak memecahkan kaca rumahku, akan mendapatkan mainan robot kesayanganku!"

"..."

"..."

"Boleh! Ayo kita bertanding!"

·

Bukannya mendapat robot kesayangan anak-mata-biru, Kanesada mendapatkan jeweran dari Hijikata selama satu jam.

·

·

"Selain dijewer, aku juga dihukum tidak boleh main di luar selama seminggu. Begitu keluar dan aku mengajak mereka bermain lagi, mereka sudah pindah."

"Bagaimana? Aneh sekali 'kan? Masa ada ya, anak seperti itu?" Kanesada tertawa. "Kalau diingat lagi, aku juga bodoh sekali, menerima tawaran anak itu! Hahaha!"

"..."

"..."

Yasusada melirik Kashuu. Kemudian menatap Kanesada. "Kanesada."

"Ada apa?"

"Anak mata biru dan anak mata merah yang kau maksud itu..."

"Ya?"

"Aku dan Kashuu, tahu."

·

·

Suara jangkrik mengisi keheningan kelas.

* * *

 **Pekerjaan Rumah**

·

·

"Gawat."

Tsurumaru menggigiti kuku.

 **"Aku belum mengerjakan PR matematika."**

Ucapan Tsurumaru seakan pertanda kiamat. Seluruh kegiatan terhenti hanya untuk menatap Tsurumaru yang berkeringat dingin. Bahkan Kuniyuki yang biasanya tidur di meja sampai terbangun dan melepas kacamata. Mendengarnya membuat seisi kelas juga berkeringat dingin.

"Apa?!" Shishiou heboh. Menggebrak meja. "Bagaimana bisa?! Kalau Kogitsunemaru- _sensei_ tahu, kita semua bisa dihukum!"

"Padahal aku ingat kalau aku sudah mengerjakan!" Tsurumaru menunjuk Shishiou. "Lagipula aku tidak punya waktu untuk mencontek, pasti Kogitsunemaru- _sensei_ sedang perjalanan kemari!"

Ribut. Shishiou meng- _update_ status, memberitahukan betapa gawatnya situasi saat ini dikarenakan Tsurumaru yang tidak mengerjakan tugas. Ichigo memaksa Tsurumaru untuk mencontek pekerjaannya walaupun hanya sedikit, mungkin Kogitsunemaru akan berbaik hati mengurangi hukuman. Sementara Kousetsu menangis meminta pertolongan buddha.

 **GREK!**

"Selamat siang."

Suara tegas Kogitsunemaru membubarkan keributan. Anak-anak segera kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing dan duduk manis.

"Apa ada yang tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah?"

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Tsurumaru. Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat.

"Sa-saya, _sensei_." Tsurumaru memberanikan diri untuk mengaku. Ini baru lelaki, berani mengaku ketika berbuat salah.

"Maju ke depan."

Tsurumaru memegang bukunya dan melangkah menuju depan kelas. Tangannya bergemetar liar. Semakin dekat semakin liar juga getarannya.

"Kenapa tidak mengerjakan?" Kogitsunemaru bertanya.

"Se-seingat saya, saya sudah mengerjakan." Jawab Tsurumaru. "Entah kalau tiba-tiba saya kelupaan."

"Kalau kau sudah mengerjakan pastinya ada."

"Jadi, Tsurumaru Kuninaga."

"Hukumanmu adalah–"

"Permisi."

Kogitsunemaru tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, menatap pintu kelas. Suara _'Permisi'_ itu berasal dari balik sana. Ichigo berbaik hati membukakan pintu, menemukan seorang bocah dengan rambut yang diikat dan dihiasi bulu elang.

"Permisi, saya mencari Tsurumaru Kuninaga-san."

"Taikogane?" Tsurumaru segera menghampiri Taikogane yang terlihat seperti malaikat karena membuat Kogitsunemaru menunda hukuman matinya. "Ada apa?"

"Buku matematika Tsurutsuru ketinggalan."

Taikogane menyerahkan buku berwarna putih dengan gambar bangau memakai tutu.

"Habisnya tadi sudah dikejar dan dipanggili Date sampai ke pertigaan juga tidak dengar. Jadi aku yang mengantarkan kesini ."

·

·

Berkat itu Tsurumaru tidak jadi dihukum.

* * *

 **Membolos**

·

·

"Ayo kita membolos."

Yasusada mengerinyit.

"Membolos pelajaran matematika? Kiyomitsu cari gara-gara sama Kogitsunemaru- _sensei_ ya? Atau minta dikutuk? Memangnya Kiyomitsu tidak takut melihat Mutsu dihukum waktu itu?"

"Habisnya pelajarannya membosankan." Kashuu memajukan bibir. "Beda dengan Mutsu, aku ini ratusan kali lebih pintar membuat alasan. Pasti Kogitsunemaru- _sensei_ tidak akan curiga."

"Aku tidak ikut. Kau saja sendiri."

"Ya sudah, aku punya teman yang mau diajak membolos selain dirimu."

"Siapa?" Tanya Yasusada.

Kashuu tersenyum. "Kanesada! Kau sudah siap?"

Eh, ternyata Kanesada. Temannya itu-itu saja.

Kanesada berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Siap! Ayo kita pergi!"

"Lalu kalau aku ditanya bagaimana? Tempat dudukmu 'kan tepat di sampingku. Pasti aku yang ditanya nanti."

"Bilang saja–"

·

·

"Dimana Kashuu Kiyomitsu?"

Kogitsunemaru menatap tajam ke arah Yasusada. Benar 'kan, kalau begini pasti Yasusada yang ditanya.

"Kiyomitsu di ruang kesehatan, _sensei_." Jawab Yasusada lurus.

"Dia sakit perut karena sedang menstruasi."

Hening.

Seluruh kelas menatap Yasusada.

·

·

Hari itu Kashuu dan Kanesada jalan jongkok mengelilingi lapangan sekolah hingga pulang.

* * *

mad tea party :

hai.

lama tidak ketemu ya.

ami lama tidak update karena ami sibuk. yah, sibuk itu beribu makna, tidak bisa disebutkan satu-satu. alasannya mainstream ya? tapi alasan yang bikin geli dengarnya ini beneran loh, tergantung percaya atau tidak. ami juga dipusingkan dengan kurangnya ide. sense humour nya juga. jadi tidak mood untuk nulis.

maaf untuk seluruhnya, maaf sekali. ami nggak mungkin bilang : berikutnya ami akan usahakan cepat update, karena ami nggak tahu bisa tepat atau nggak. takutnya keburu ami bilang begitu ternyata molor sampai (hampir) sebulan juga.

Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan : yamanbagiri mana tahu kalau ternyata dibohongin sama kashuu, namanya perut lapar mau berkata apa lagi, masa tawaran ditraktir apa aja ditolak, 'kan sayang. nggak apa-apa kok, Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan baca aja ami seneng. terima kasih!

68 : aduh itu peribahasanya kok pas ya, agak miris gitu. ookanehira? sudah pulang dong, cuman belum di transfer ke toudan aja. terima kasih ya.

Noir Lumina : hai hai! iya, ini remake dari toudan school. ami merasa lebih lega kalau nulisnya seperti ini, soalnya satu chapter bisa banyak cerita. adiknya ichi kan sukanya bikin ribut, dan itu yang bikin mereka beda dari yang lain.

terima kasih!

Tefu Choi : wow kapel-kapel di fanfic ami. oh iya kan bisa ya tsuru balas dendam gitu ke yagen waktu pdkt sama souza. jengkel kali disadisi terus, tsuru kan juga manusia bukan bango (?). tentu dong, ami akan terus nulis, walaupun update nya random banget. terima kasih.

seperti biasa, ami juga berterima kasih sama yang sudah baca, review, favorite, dan follow toudan time! dan yang sudah bertahan dengan kelambatan update toudan time, yang sampai hampir satu bulan ini, terima kasih!

·

 _amikawa_.


End file.
